Growth InBetween Times
by ShimmerNymph
Summary: *Completed*Sesshoumaru learns from the Demon Crone that the Orb of Eons that he searches for in order to empower the Tenseiga, requires a sacrifice. Rin chooses to sacrifice herself for Sess. But what does HE think about that? S/R love story.
1. Reflection

Standard disclaimers apply.  

Growth In-between Times 

By ShimmerNymph

            This is my first fanfic, so be nice.  I don't think that there are enough Rin and Sesshourmaru fics out there, and this one had being growing in my mind, so I had to let it out.  Since the anime and manga don't center as much on these characters I find that there is a lot of flexibility to write without contradicting the original.  Considering that the anime and manga are still ongoing my story will quite probably contradict in with it in one time or another.  But I will still try to keep it in spirit with the original. 

Chapter 1: **_Reflection_**

'_It is necessary to retrieve the orb of power to maximize your sword's true potential.  If you ever wish to rival the Tessaiga in fighting ability then using the orb will gratify your wish.  The Orb of Eons searches for the objects hidden potential and releases it.  Then it transfers the will of the user into the object and gives it a new power, whatever the users wills this power to be.  It is in this way that your sword, forged from your great father's demon fang, will escalate in power and surpass the Tessaiga.'       _

            Rin once again poured over in her mind the words that the demon crone had spoken to her Lord Sesshoumaru in the forest glade where she lived.  Rin felt shivers down her back as she recollected the hags's wrinkled face and watery golden eyes.  She had been old, very old.  For that demon to show such advanced age meant the she must have lived so long, Rin shook her head, so long that she did not even want to think about it.  

Her eyes did not seem old however.  That was the frightening part.  Her eyes where sharp and calculating.  When she had glared at Rin and cackled, Rin had hidden behind her Sesshoumaru and had refused to look at the old crone again.  

The demon crone had continued to drone ' _You will find the Orb of Eons north from here, in a solitary glade, housed in the Temple of Kcronos.  It will not be easy to retrieve, however, there is a Miko that guards it.  She set up a barrier that even you, Proud Sesshoumaru, will find difficult to cross.  It involves a sacrifice, a willing sacrifice, that even I do not know the nature of.'_

Sesshoumaru had fixed on her his usual unruffled glare and had said nothing.  The crone had emitted a piercing cackle and had turned her back on Sesshoumaru and reentered her hut.  Jaken had spluttered and screamed at her rudeness, but Sesshoumaru had ignored him and turned away. 

'That is why', Rin continued to think, ' They were on this difficult trek into the middle of nowhere.  Why she wanted to scream and tell her Sesshoumaru-sama to stop and take a break.  She was so tired that she felt she was going to fall asleep on her feet.  And her legs were killing her.  She and Jaken had taken turns riding and leading the dragon-beast, and right now Jaken was snoring loudly on the dragon-beast's back.  This was one of the few times she envied him.  She wanted to cry and have her Sesshoumaru hold her, but he wouldn't do that.  Besides, she was getting to be a big girl, she would just have to take it.'

Other thoughts started filling her mind, thoughts that she wanted to keep out, but that now her exhaustion wouldn't let her.  It had happened rather recently, those words that now haunted her in her sleep.  Words that that mean cat demon had uttered.  

_What, you're carrying a human around with you now?  My, have you grown soft.  She must be such a burden.  I thought you hated humans. _

Sesshoumaru had made quick work of that demon.  But still, those words, they still hurt.  Were they true?  Did Sesshoumaru see her as a burden? Did he hate humans?  She had questioned Jaken about that later when Sesshoumaru had left them alone.  He had begrudgingly admitted to her that Sesshoumaru did not think the best of humans.  That he had never tolerated their presence before she had come. 

Why was she different?  She was glad that she was different, but why?  And even though Sesshoumaru did accept her, that did not mean that she wasn't a burden.  Naraku had captured her before and had used her as bait.  Even though Sesshoumaru had rescued her, she was a weak point.  People could hurt Sesshoumaru through her!  She was actually already hurting him.  Did not other demons think that Sesshoumaru was weak because he took care of her.  She hurt his demon reputation.  

  Cold fear clutched at Rin's heart.  She was a bad thing for her Sesshoumaru-sama.  Her Sesshoumaru-sama that she would follow to the ends of the earth for, die for.  She would have to prove that she was useful.  She would have to show Sesshoumaru that she was not a burden.  Even though she was human, Sesshoumaru must never regret that he had saved her and allowed her to follow him.  She loved him, he was everything to her.  Her father, mother, family and friends, were all encompassed by his person.  She must do something for him.  But what?  He was so strong and beautiful that there was nothing she cold do for him that he could not do himself.

Rin choked back a sob.  Sesshoumaru heard her and stopped.  Dispassionately he glanced in her direction and then observed the snoring Jaken on the dragon-beast.  These two could not take much more of this.  If he didn't rest now then they would slow him down even more in the morning.  "We'll stop now." He said.  Rin collapsed right where she was standing and curled up in a little ball. In no time at all she was asleep.              

Sesshoumaru glanced down on her sleeping form and thought to himself that she had been too quite that day.  She was usually singing and skipping, mimicking the birds and chirping out his name.  She had been unusually quite during the whole trip.  Was something bothering her, or was he just pushing her to hard?  He would lighten up tomorrow.  After all they were almost there.  They would probably reach the temple of Kcronos tomorrow evening.  

He had been pondering on how he was going to break the barrier that the Miko had set up.  It needed some sort of sacrifice.  He didn't like the sound of that.  He would find another way to break the barrier.  The demon crone had no way of gauging his strength.  It was almost laughable to worry about a barrier that only one Miko set up.  A human Miko could not be stronger than this demon.  

Finally he would find a way to use Tenseiga the way it was meant to be used.  Not as a worthless piece of scrap-metal, but as a powerful weapon to destroy all his enemies in one sweep.  He would no longer be nettled by his worthless half-brother wielding a sword stronger than his.  A sword that was rightfully his own.  Inuyasha could not wield Tessaiga properly, only he, Sesshoumaru, new the full depths of power that Tessaiga could unleash.  Soon Tenseiga would have this power.  Using the orb of Eons, he would transfer onto the Tenseiga the power of Tessaiga and he would finally have a sword that was truly worthy of him.  

He glanced one more time on the sleeping forms of Rin and Jaken, and slowly fell asleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They had finally reached the glade.  Rin drew a deep breath as she saw the temple.  It was a tower made of shinning white stone that so strongly reflected the sun that she had to shade her eyes.  " Is this were the orb is?" she gasped.  Sesshoumaru motioned her to be silent.  

He approached the entranceway and calmly stepped into the tower.  Rin and Jaken tentatively followed, hiding behind Sesshoumaru.  Rin peeped in and saw that it was dark and musty.  There were no windows so that everything had a grayish look to it.  She saw by torches hanging on the walls and could vaguely make out a pedestal in the center of the room.  On it rested a small black orb.  It did not seem unusual, it actually looked like there were layers of grime and dust on top of it.  It seemed like no one had been here in ages.     

Rin giggled nervously " Looks like nobodies here, let's grab the orb and run."   Jaken nodded his head rapidly "That old crone didn't know anything, figures, since she was so rude to Lord Seshoumaru-sama.  Lets hurry up and leave.

"Silence" Sesshoumaru pointed towards the torches " Do these torches keep themselves lit?  It is the intent of this place to make the visitor unwary.  I want absolute silence from you two, or I will make you wait outside."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama" Rin and Jaken said in unison, practically groveling on the floor.

Sesshoumaru took another step forward then stopped.  He tried to take another step but found himself in the same spot.  Perplexed, he unsheathed his sword and slashed the air.  He felt no resistance.  So he took another step forward, but still he could advance no closer to the pedestal.  Jaken observed his master with a worried expression. "Ah, this must be the barrier the Demon Crone was talking about.  Let Jaken try for you Lord Sesshoumaru."  Jaken ran towards the barrier, and then found himself running in the same spot.  He then threw himself against the barrier and landed on the floor, but he did not get any farther.  He rabidly tried again and again, but exhausted all his strength and lay in a little puddle panting.

Sesshoumaru was annoyed but did not show it his serene features.  The barrier was not like any he had seen before.  He did not meet with a solid resistance, nor did it repulse him.  If it did, then he would have a point to attack.  As it was, it just let him continue all his actions without allowing him to advance.

Sesshoumaru calmly sheathed his sword and called out.  " Miko come out, I know you are hiding.  Show yourself and I might spare you.  You cannot think that a mere Miko's power can compete with me, Sesshoumaru."

"Hehehe, sure of yourself, are you not?"  A wizened little figure materialized just within the barrier.  She was old and bent, almost as small as Jaken.  Rin gulped, even though she was small, the Miko had a threatening aura about her. "Sessoumaru-sama" Rin wailed.  The Miko continued " Do not underestimate me, Proud Demon, I am not as powerless as I appear.  But it is not only that.  I did not create the barrier before you, the one who created the Orb of Eons did that.  I merely sustain the barrier with my powers.  Your strength can never overcome this barrier, but you have my permission to continue trying for all eternity."  She cackled loudly.    

 " How may I take possession of the orb, tell me the way.  This Sesshoumaru does not ask questions easily."

" Nor do I answer questions easily."  The Miko rejoined.  "But there is no harm in telling you.  It is the actual accomplishment of this feat that signifies your worth. 

 Know this, in order to take possession of this orb a sacrifice must be made.  Someone with a pure and unselfish mind and heart must walk into this barrier with the intent of allowing me to feed off their soul.  Before I do this, the person will be allowed to take the orb and hand it to a person outside of the barrier.  The sacrifice must walk into the barrier willingly and with the full knowledge that they will cease to exist once I have fed off their soul.  It is this, Sesshoumaru, that will prove your worth. If you can find a companion who is willing to sacrifice himself for you without any thought of personal gain and because of their devotion to you, then you are worthy of this orb.  But such a person is hard to find, and if you are like any demon that I know of, then I do not think…." Here the Miko stopped speaking because Rin had just stepped into the barrier.

" I see that I was wrong about you" she said.

"Rin come back here." Sesshoumaru ordered.  "I did not save you to have your soul devoured by a greedy and black-hearted Miko."  Rin turned around and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the sight of her free-flowing tears. " But you did save me.  If it wasn't for you I would be dead.  I want to prove that I can be of use to you.  Show that I am not a burden.  That just because I am human doesn't mean that you will have to hate me.  Let me do this for you, Sesshoumaru-sama, just so that no one can ever call you weak again."

"Rin, don't do this" Sesshoumaru said quietly.  " Your life is not worth the orb, I will find another way."  Rin smiled at him. "I don't think there is another way."  She slowly turned around and walked toward the pedestal.  Jaken was sobbing and screaming "Rin don't, you are the only one who ever said you worried about me, don't throw your life away."  

The Miko watched transfixed at the scene before her eyes.  " Stop this."  Sesshumaru growled at her. The Miko smiled slyly it him.  "Isn't this what you wanted, the Orb of Eons?  Surely this little human girl doesn't mean more to you then it does."  Then a greedy glint came to her eyes. " No, it has been to long since I have feasted off a human soul.  I am much to hungry to give her up."                  

  Sesshoumaru tried to get passed the barrier, but none of his efforts were of any use.  Rin had reached the pedestal and had picked up the orb, she was now walking towards him.  " Rin, put it back, it is not too late.  I command it."  Rin outstretched her hand which held the orb.  Sesshoumaru snatched it and with his other hand tried to grab her hand.  But all he met was empty air.  

The Miko now materialized next to Rin and placed her hands on Rins shoulders.  Rin stared into the Youki's golden eyes and whispered " Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama. Sayonara" Then she and the Miko disappeared.  

"Rin" Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes turning red as he tried with all his might to pierce the barrier.  He fell through, the barrier had disappeared.  But so had Rin.  All he had left of her was the shinning black orb that she had given him.  She had left him forever.      

---------- --------------------         -------------------------      -----------------------          ----------

Hmmmmmmmm, well, was that a good cliff-hanger.  I wonder if it was evil of me to do this? Nah.

Well, please review.  Since this is my first time I want to know if anyone will read this and like it.  I would hate to think I am wasting my time.

So tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, any honest criticism will be appreciated.  Flamers will be ignored and I will promptly ignore those people that send them.

I am an English speaker and the only Japanese I know I learned recently from watching anime.  So if the words are really out of context please let me now.

Miko- Priestess

Youki- Demon

Arigato- Thank you

Sayonara- Farewell

-sama- an honorific.  I think it is meant as a title of respect.  But I don't know the exact definition.  I see it paired with Sesshoumaru's name all the time.     


	2. Endurance

Standard disclaimers apply.

Thank you everyone for reviewing my story, they were my first reviews so I was hopping up and down with joy.  

Shadow Angel: I'm glad you liked my fic, you were the first review I received.  You have no idea how excited I was to get a review the first day my fic was posted.

Sakurako:  Shocked were you? Good.  I would hate for my fic to be predictable.  That would have been a pretty depressing one shot.  The story is about her and Sesshoumaru, I wouldn't kill her off in the first chappy.  

ShadowSpinner:  Poor Rin.  You bet, just wait until you see what I have in store for her.  Am I sadistic? Maybe.  But there is a reason for all this. 

Well let's continue and toy with Rin's destiny, shall we?

_"Rin" Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes turning red as he tried with all his might to pierce the barrier.  He fell through, the barrier had disappeared.  But so had Rin.  All he had left of her was the shinning black orb that she had given him.  She had left him forever.      _

Growth In-Between Times__

Chapter 2:  **_Endurance_**

It was dark, blackness was all around her.  Were her eyes shut?  She tried to open them.  Nope, she couldn't.  Maybe the room was dark?  Wait, a bright white light appeared in the center of her vision, it was growing larger, turning the darkness into light.

            "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"  It was the Miko talking.  She was watching as Rin slowly regained consciousness.  Rin looked at her with hazy eyes.  Then the memory of what had happened before returned to her.  She sat up abruptly, sending her head spinning. "Where am I?" she asked, massaging her temples.  Then she looked at the Miko closely " Why haven't you eaten up my soul yet?"

            "Oh I tried, my little pretty, indeed I tried.  Your soul resisted.  I am quite upset with you.  I'm famished, my powers are waning, soon I'm going to have to go out and look for some more dead souls.  I was especially looking forward to eat your live one."

            "Oh I'm sorry" said Rin " I didn't mean to resist" The Miko stared at her. " Well I know you didn't mean to, or else you wouldn't have been able to cross the barrier.  But it is quite funny to hear you say that.  You are quite an interesting little thing.  Now tell me, has anyone cast spells over you?  Have you touched any objects of power? Or…" a new thought seemed to cross the Miko's mind.  She looked at Rin slyly. "Have you ever been dead before?"

            "Yes" Rin said slowly. " I was killed by wolves when they attacked my village.  Sesshoumaru-sama saved me.  He brought me back to life."  

            "Oh did he, how did he do that?" 

            " I'm not sure.  I think it was his sword.  Tenseiga, he came for the orb because he wanted to empower Tensaiga.  That's what he used to save me.  And now he has the orb and his Tenseiga is strong now, all because of me." Rin hugged her knees happily. 

          "Well" the Miko said sourly " He has the orb, but I am left without my soul.  There are rules, and I cannot eat what has already been dead.  That and there is still some remnants of the Tensaiga's power protecting you.  Your soul is unfit for my consumption.  I have no use for you."

            "Then you'll let me go?" Rin said hopefully. 

            " I cannot.  Once you enter the barrier you cannot escape.  Only I have the power to enter and leave the barrier at will.  No, you are stuck here."

            Rin's heart fell, she stared at her feet. " What are you going to do with me?" She lifted her head and stared at the Miko with tears in her eyes. " If I'm alive I will miss Sesshoumaru-sama."

            "Stop crying" the Miko barked.  " Never again will you shed tears in my presence.  I have decided to train you.  You will become the next Miko of Kcronos temple.  You have many qualities that suit you for the task.  You have special safeguards against death.  You are self-less, pure hearted, and courageous.  I was not planning to take on an apprentice for a while.  But that is also part of the rules, otherwise I would not have an apprentice at all. I will not waste what is set before me."

            Rin looked at the aged and bent over Miko "You are going to make me like you?  I don't think I wanna learn." 

            "It is not up to you.  Your soul is my property, I will do with it as I will.  You are right though," she said after a pause, "about not wanting to learn.  There will be many times when you will wish death to release you from the torments you will have to endure.  But death will not come.  You would have been happier if I had been able to devour your soul."

With that the Miko tapped Rin on the forehead.  Rin tried to move.  She could not.  The Miko grinned evilly at her.   Rin tried to scream, tried to fight.  She could not resist.  Desperation welled up within Rin.  _'Wish she would die?  What on earth would the Miko do to her that would make her want to die?  Sesshoumaru-sama'_ Rin called out in her mind. '_Please save me, Sesshoumaru-sama.'_  Even the tears Rin wished to shed would not come out.

The Miko placed her hand on Rin's shoulder and she materialized to another room.  Then she dematerialized and left Rin there all alone.

Rin looked about her and saw that she was in a white room.  It was empty.  There were no doors, no windows, no tables, no chairs; only endless white from the floor to the ceiling.  Rin looked around anxiously.  No scary monsters were lurking in the corners.  Nothing looked like it was going to tear her apart.  _'Maybe that mean old lady just wants to scare me.  There is nothing in here that wants to hurt me.  I will just wait for her to come back and show her that I am not afraid.  Maybe I will figure a way to get back to Sesshoumaru-sama._

Rin sat down and waited.  She waited and waited. Then she waited some more.  

She was getting hungry.  She stared down at her rumbling tummy.  '_Did the Miko forget about her? She was so hungry.  When was she going to eat?  And when was she getting out of here?'_

Rin was getting a headache from staring at the white walls.  She was terribly hungry.  She was also infernally bored.  She waited and waited, but the Miko did not come.  '_What was going on here?'  _Rin felt something cold knot up in her stomach. Exactly how long was she going to stay here? Rin started to scream.  "Let me out of here.  Please, please, I am so hungry.  She was screaming and crying, beating against the walls.  Still no one came. She pounded against the walls with her fists.  Kicking and screaming, the knot in her stomach exploded and she collapsed crying hysterically, "Let me out, please, please, I'll do anything.  What do you want me to do?" In hiccupping sobs she cried out "Sesshoumaru-sama".  Rin slowly fell asleep. 

White, the world was white.  Time had no meaning.  She had no meaning.  There was nothing but white.  She had memories.  She used to pore over them to pass the time, but she had stopped when time had ceased to exist.  She was only consciousness, she was no longer aware of her body.  She wondered why she did not go insane.  Something kept her from going crazy, something kept her from dying.  She did not know what, she did not even have to eat.  Hunger had left her like everything else had.  The constant gnawing ache had disappeared.  Maybe she was crazy.  Maybe she was dead.

There was a sound.  Strange, it had been there for a while and she had not noticed.  It was calling her.  Telling her to come out from wherever she had hidden herself.  Slowly she emerged from her hidden self.  Slowly she began to see.  

There was an old woman before her.  She was vaguely familiar.  She meant something bad.  She better hide again, but it was to late.  The old woman was calling her name. "Rin, Rin, Rin." On and on she went.  Rin slowly raised herself with effort; her body was unused to motion.  She fell back on the ground.  The old lady grabbed Rin and slapped her.  Rin was shocked.  It had been so long since she had felt anything; it brought her to her senses.  She looked at the old woman with eyes like those of a hunted animal.  She tried to speak, but she could only mouth one word "Sesshoumaru-sama" The Miko bent down to hear her "Bah, still calling out his name, it is a wonder you can talk at all.  You probably don't even know what that word means anymore."

Rin stared at her in fear.  The Miko dragged Rin up from the floor, " We are not through with your training yet.  That was only the initiation stage."

_'Training'?_ Rin stared at her blankly.  The Miko placed her hand on Rin's shoulder and dematerialized to another room.

Rin blinked rapidly, trying to see.  It was dark, not like the room she had come from. The room that she was used to.  She felt around her, there was nothing there.  She groped around trying to find the Miko.  The Miko had left her alone again.  Rin stood in the middle of the floor, trying to adjust to the light.  She was slowly starting to see.  It was exactly like her other room, only the walls were black.  She did not know how she could see, only that seeing made her despair even more.  She was trapped again. 

She felt herself begin to despair.  Why had she been waken up only to be left alone again?  Where was that person whom she called out to help her?  Why was she alone?  She sat down in a corner.  She should retreat again.  Go to the place where time had no meaning.  Where she was conscious of nothing beyond the fact that she existed.  But as soon as she tried a burning pain racked her body.  She felt as if thousands of flaming needles were piercing her body.  Rin finally found her voice and started to scream, her cries echoed about the closed room.  Her lungs felt like exploding from disuse, but it was nothing compared to the fire that was flaming her body.  "Sesshoumaru-sama, save me, save me, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Time went by. She could count the hours now.  She felt as if days went by in this searing pain.  She was growing used to it.  Soon she would be able to retreat again, retreat to her safe haven.  But as soon as she tried, a new pain racked her body.  This time it was ice.  It completely doused the flames she felt in her body and sent her into shivers instead.  She felt piercing icicles now.  And the pain was no less than before, only different.  Rin was screaming again, kicking her legs, her body writhing. "No, no," she cried in anguish.  Now she couldn't retreat.  She would have to get used to the new pain before she could try again.  She could not lose consciousness and had to endure every minute of her agony.  Days past, and she grew used to this pain as well.                          

She had been thinking.  She would not try to retreat within herself again.  That only seemed to trigger new pain.  During her days of agony she had come to life again.  She had withdrawn from her lethargy and had become conscious of the world again.  She had been aware of every stab of pain.  But now she had grown used to it, she had learned to endure.  Her memories had not come back yet.  Only his image flitted across her mind.  He was tall and beautiful.  Silver hair waved in the breeze, and his golden eyes stared at her distantly.  He had a crescent shape on his forehead that was the color of the blue of the night sky.  _Sesshoumaru-sama._ _Where was he?_  She longed for him to take her in his arms, comfort her, and tell her everything would be all right.  But he never came.  

Slowly time passed by.  She endured intermittent flashes of fire and ice.  Soon she no longer felt the pain and could stand up and walk about her room.  Time passed and yet still she would not go insane.

Rin was instantly aware this time when the Miko materialized into her room.  Somehow the Miko seemed a lot shorter than she had remembered.  Rin ran up to her and grabbed her wizened arm " Don't go and leave me again, I will never let go of your arm."  The Miko dematerialized with Rin and materialized in an other area.  Rin gasped and dropped the Miko's arm.  It was so beautiful.  They were in a little glen.  The grass and the trees were a vibrant shade of green, with wildflowers littering the ground, adding specks of color.  The sun was high and the sky was so blue, Rin could hear the birds chirping in the trees.  Rin felt that her cheeks were wet, she realized that she was crying.  The Miko snapped at her.  "Did I not command you never to cry in my presence?" Rin stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry" she whispered. " It's just has been so long."  

"Well enough goggling, we have work to do.  The second part of your training will begin.  Though of a different nature, it will be as difficult as your previous training.

"Training?"

"Yes, fool. You are training to be a Miko."

"Did I want to be a Miko?" Rin asked.  "It does not matter what you wanted, you are mine.  But your memories will slowly return to you."

"Oh" Rin said.  She did not mind.  She was just glad to be out of those rooms and in this beautiful glen.

So the second part of her training commenced.  It was hard, the Miko was right, but Rin rather enjoyed it.  It gave her something to do after all that time by herself.  And the Miko was better company than no one.      

She spent the first part of her time learning rules.  What the Miko called their code.  It addressed how a Miko should behave, and how she would gain her power.  To break these rules meant a lessening of their power, and ultimately led to the Miko's destruction.  

Afterwards Rin trained in her powers as a Miko.  She learned how to materialize and dematerialize.  How to freeze people and bend them to her will.  She only practiced this on animals, and hated doing it.  But she never made them do anything that would hurt them, and released them immediately.  She dared not disobey the Miko, she was too afraid of being sent back to the rooms.  

She had much time to rest as well.   She would eat, drink and sleep.  She once asked the Miko why she did not have to do this when she was in the rooms.  The Miko explained that it was the magic of the rooms never to let anyone die or become insane, just to test the limits of human endurance.  

Rin found out that it was the experiences she went through in these rooms that enabled her to have the power of the Miko.  To practice her powers she would have to retreat within herself, as she had within the white room.  And she had learned to manipulate her feelings when she was in the black.  Her powers lay mainly in the manipulation of time, space, and will.  

Rin spent much of her time in quite reflection.  It was during these times when she got her memory back.  It happened slowly at first.  Sesshoumaru, who had never fully left her mind came back the easiest.  The memories of finding him injured in the woods and trying to feed him.  Then being saved by him and being allowed to follow him.  These memories were very precious to her.  

One day the Miko came up to Rin and handed her a looking glass.  " Look" she  commanded.  Rin looked at gasped.  No longer was she that little girl with wide eyes and the top part of her haired pulled up to a side ponytail.  The memories of herself crumbled before this image.  It was a young woman who stared back at her now.  She had the same large brown eyes and little nose, but she was all grown up!  Her hair was much longer and was loose, cascading down to her feet in ripples.  She had noticed her hair before, but had not even bothered to think about other changes.   

"Oh.  How long as it been?" She asked the Miko.  " You have been with me eleven years." The Miko replied. 

      

Wow, that was long.  I had not intended to make it so long.  I actually wanted a lot more to happen in the second chapter, but it wrote itself.  

I did not end it in as much as a cliffhanger this time.  Don't worry, more will happen in the next chapter.  I will have guest appearances from the rest of the Inu-gang.  But not too much, this story is not about them.  I will also write about Sesshoumaru, and maybe their reunion?  Don't worry, I wont keep them apart too long.  I have a lot more surprises in store for you,  I definitely do not want to make this a predictable fic.   

Please review, they make me happy and excited.  Criticism is appreciated as well as long as it is done in a respectful manner and with the intention of helping me write better.  I have a stiff spine, I can take it.     

              


	3. Revelations

Standard Disclaimer Apply

KevinEC:  Thanks for the correction.  I didn't know the word was broken down like that.  It makes a lot of sense.  See, you learn something new every day.  Now if I only could convince my mother that fanfiction is productive..mumble..mumble.

Angel:  Thanks for your sweet review.  Don't worry too much, I'm not evil.  I won't tell you what I'm going to do, but don't worry.

Growth In-Between Times 

"Oh.  How long as it been?" She asked the Miko.  " You have been with me eleven years." The Miko replied.  

Chapter 3: **_Revelations_**__

            "Feh.  Here we are.  Doesn't look that impressive.  That orb better be inside." 

"Stop whining Inuyasha." Kagome said, looking at the half-demon.  "We came all this way because you dragged us here.  You are the one who is looking for the orb to empower Tessaiga."

            "Yah, well, you are the one who is slowing us down.  If I had come alone like I wanted to this would have been over and done with _days_ ago.  But noooo.  First you have to get supplies from home, and then you have to drag that stupid bike.  We'd all be piles of skeletons and rotting in our graves if you had your way."

            "Inuyasha, be careful, or I'll say it." Kagome said to him threateningly. "Oh, c'mon." Inuyasha said, growing pale. "Can't you take a joke?"  

            A little fox-demon jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "You guys arguing again?  Don't you ever stop?  We are right at the entrance of Kcronos Temple and we'll never get inside because neither of you ever will ever give in in a fight.  Why can't you be more mature like those two over there?"  Shippo pointed to Miroku and Sango who were investigating the doorway to the temple.  The monk called out and waved his staff. "The temple has an unusual aura, but I think it is safe to enter." 

            Inuyasha and Kagome glared at each other and then walked to the temple entrance.  "I'll go first" and with that Inuyasha charged into the temple.  It was dark and musty and sent Inuyasha into a coughing fit.  "It's so dark" Kagome said behind him.  "I can see that." Inuyasha retorted. "Actually, I _can't_ see that."  "What's that?" Shippo said, pointing to the pedestal in front of them. " Oh yah, that's the orb.  Well I'll go get it." Inuyasha made a dash for the orb.  "Wait, don't you think you should check out the surroundings first?" Miroku said warningly. "What?" Inuyasha yelled.  But Inuyasha had already started running in one place.  "What the fuck kinda barrier is this? It won't let me move forward."  He started slashing in the air.  "Here let me" Miroku stepped forward.  He held his staff towards the barrier and bowed his head.  " It seems to me that this barrier doesn't repel motion.  It lets you follow through, but does not let you advance.  This way force will not work against it."

            "We'll see about that." Inuyasha snarled.  He unsheathed his Tessaiga and it transformed, glowing red with wind swirling around it. "_Kaze no Kizu_." 

Inuyasha watched in disbelief as his powerful attack fell useless against the barrier.  "My _Kaze no Kizu _didn't work?" He gasped.  "Like I said" Miroku answered. "Force won't work against this barrier." "Then what will work?" Sango asked the monk.  "I don't know" he replied.  "There must be some condition we have to fulfill in order to pierce the barrier."

" In that you are right." A floating voice said from around their heads.  The Miko materialized within the barrier.  "Indeed there is a condition you must fulfill in order to pierce the barrier and retrieve the orb in front of you.  It involves the sacrifice of one of your members."  "What" yelled Inuyasha "the hell we will."  The Miko continued.  "In order to pierce the barrier someone must willingly enter the barrier with the intent of having their soul devoured by me.  Before that happens they will have the chance to retrieve the orb and pass it to someone outside of the barrier."  She paused. "Now which one will it be?"  The Miko grinned wickedly at each one of them.  " Perhaps that one" she said pointing to Kagome.  " She seems to have a strong soul and a generous nature.  I haven't fed off a good soul in a long time.  Why don't you come in.  Surely the orb is a worthy exchange for your life?  Think of how much you will be helping the others."

"Shut up, you old hag." Inuyasha growled stepping in front of Kagome and brandishing the Tessaiga.  " To get Kagome you have to come through me first."

"Stop" The yell pierced the air.  Another form materialized within the barrier.  The group gasped, it was a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and large brown eyes.  She wore a long white robe made of some diaphanous material that clung to her figure.  Miroku's hands started to twitch and he blushed guiltily as Sango glared at him.  Kagome thought that the young girl looked somewhat familiar and tried to get a closer look.  

"What is that?"  The girl pointed towards the orb.  The Miko scowled.  " I never gave you permission to follow me.  The girl repeated, " What is that?  And don't lie to me.  We are in a sacred place."  

"It is the pair to the orb you sacrificed yourself to retrieve.  It complements the other, balancing the flows of power." 

"Can one work without the other?"  The young girl asked.

"No.  One orb cannot function without the other.  They are mates and their energies cannot be harnessed without them acting as a pair."

"Then" the young woman said slowly. " I sacrificed myself under false pretenses.  You lied to me."

"I never lied to you, you assumed there was only one orb."

" You lied" the young girl said firmly.  " The intent is as important as the words.  You knew why I sacrificed myself, and it was under false pretenses.  You broke the rules."  

"What are you going to do about it?"  The Miko hissed. 

 " I am going to seal you away."  The young girl said calmly.  " You are no longer fit to be Miko."

" You can't, you are just an apprentice.  You don't have the strength."

" I am almost finished my training, and by breaking the rules your power had diminished.  It has been diminishing ever since you lied.  I am now more powerful than you."  "No" the Miko hunched over, her face in her hands.  She knew the truth of the young girl's words.  "You were not supposed to find out.  I was just so hungry."

The young woman bent over and touched the Miko on the forehead, freezing her.  She then compassionately touched her cheat.  " I won't banish you anywhere unpleasant.  I will send you to the glen.  The birds will keep you company.  You won't feel too lonely.  I just can't let you hurt anymore people."  She stood up and looked at the Miko sadly.  " I should hate you.  But I only feel pity for you.  You went through the same training I did.  You were probably like me.  But staying here by yourself guarding the orb must have twisted you.  Everyone needs someone, they cannot be by themselves."  The young girl paused, as if thinking of someone.  " Sayonara" She whispered.  And the Miko disappeared.  

The young girl turned around and picked up the orb.  Then she faced the group.     "You may leave now.  The orb is mine.  Oh." She paused. She stepped out of the barrier.  " You are Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru-sama's younger brother."  " You know Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha snarled " Then there is no way I am letting you have that orb."  

"Wait" Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  She slowly approached the young girl.  "You are that little girl who follows Sesshoumaru.  You are Rin, aren't you?  There is something familiar about you."  "Yah" Inuyahsa said, sheathing his sword.  " I knew your scent was familiar, I just couldn't remember from where."   

Rin looked at them.  Suddenly confused she pointed to Inuyasha.  " I can understand him not looking any older.  But you" she looked at Kagome "and them" she looked at Miroku and Sango "you don't look any older from when I last saw you. You are humans, why haven't you aged?"  Kagome shook her head.  "No Rin, you are the one who has changed.  It is as if you have grown over night."  Rin clasped her hands fearfully. "What do you mean?"  Miroku answered " Inside the barrier must have a different time than we do.  Time must go by more rapidly, that, or the two different times might be contained separately, without relation to each other.  I think that is why you must have aged so quickly."  

It took a moment for the words to register fully in Rin's mind.  " That means for Sesshoumaru-sama it hasn't been long at all since I disappeared.  I must go to him."  

" Not with that orb you don't."  Inuyasha butted in.  "But you don't understand."  Rin turned on him, her eyes wide.  " I sacrificed my life for this orb.  I have paid eleven years of my life for an orb that can't work by itself.  I didn't prove useful to Sesshoumaru-sama after all.  I must bring this to him."   

Inuyasha was silent.  He knew something about losing years of one's life, and of having something owed to you.  He had spent fifty years of his own life pierced to a tree by one of Kikiyo's arrows.  That was why the Shikon no Tama should belong to him.  He stared into Rin's large brown eyes and saw some of the suffering he had endured. 

 "Alright" he said gruffly "but this is for you, not Sesshoumaru.  I know how you feel."  "Inuyasha" Kagome looked at him sadly.                                     
       "Thank you" Rin smiled.  " I have to find him" She ran out of the temple with the orb clutched to her chest.  

 "Do you think she will be ok?" Sango asked Miroku "She will be fine." He answered. "She has some strong Miko powers now." 

 "She is so utterly devoted to Sesshoumaru, I wonder why?"

" I don't know" the monk answered "but such devotion is hard to come by.  Ow! I really should keep my hands to myself, shouldn't I?"  The monk said rubbing his head.     "Yes you should" Sango retorted.

" Really though" Inuyasha said to Kagome. " I wonder what she sees in my brother.  There really isn't much to love in him." " It's a good thing you are so different from him then" Kagome said.  They both blushed when they realized what she had just said.  An awkward moment ensued between them.  " Well let's just hope that he takes her back" Shippo chimed in.         

Three days.  It had been three days since she disappeared.  It was unbelievable how used to her he had become.  It was almost as if her absence was tangible.  It was as if he could point to a spot and say "Rin would be dancing there" or " Rin would be singing a song right about now."  He tried to ignore it, tried to hide it.  It didn't help that Jaken was sobbing his eyes out, crying "Poor, poor Rin."  He would silence him permanently soon if he didn't stop.            

Sesshoumaru seethed with anger.  When Jaken wasn't sobbing over Rin, he flinched because he could almost see the anger radiating from Sesshoumaru's body.  To a casual observer, it would seem that Sesshoumaru was quite calm and contented.  No clouds marred his brow.  But someone who knew Sesshoumaru would catch the dangerous glint in his eye, the extra stiffness in his spine.

_How dare she.  _He thought.  _How dare that Miko take something that was his.  Rin was his.  He had resurrected her.  She was under his protection and he had not been able to do anything to save her.  It was different from the time Naraku had captured Rin.  He had known that Naraku would not have harmed Rin before he would have had time to save her.  He had actually cut it quite close, but he was always in control.  It had angered him to have Naraku think he could control him by holding Rin hostage; he had proven Naraku wrong._

_This was different.  He had not been able to control anything.  The Miko had taken Rin away without him wanting her to.  The Miko had gone directly against his wishes, and he had been powerless to stop her.  _

"Rin" he muttered, clenching his fists.  _He had never had someone sacrifice them self for him.  He was so powerful, it had never been necessary.  He did not know how he felt about it.  It made him angrier.  He had told her not to go, that the orb was not worth her life.  Why had he said that?  Why had he counted the life of a human girl more important than the power of the orb.  He had not known at the time that the orb did not work.  She had sacrificed herself for him and the orb did not even work, how ironic._

_Something tugged at his heart.  She had been so devoted to him, she gave her life away so he could become stronger, happier.  He remembered the time they had first met.  She had found him injured in the forest.  She had tried to feed him.  Even then she had only thought about him.  He remembered when he had resurrected her.  That brief instant he had held her in his arms, he had felt protective towards her.  Her childlike devotion, her generosity, had touched his heart.  No one had ever looked at him with such trust.  Everyone was afraid of him.  Only Rin was unafraid.  And she was gone.  Why?  Why had she cared about him so much?_

Jaken stumbled straight into Sesshouamru because Sesshoumaru had abruptly stopped walking.  " Thousand pardons" Jaken bowed rapidly on the floor.  " Please forgive me for being such a clumsy fool."

"Silence" Sesshoumaru waved his hand.  He smelled something.  Her scent.  It couldn't be.  His mind was playing tricks on him.  Did he really miss her that much?  No he wasn't imagining it.  Somehow Rin had escaped.  " We are turning back he said."

Something impelled him to return, to go and find Rin.  They were getting nearer now.  Her scent was getting stronger.  _Why was he doing this?  Simple.  She had sacrificed herself for him.  Before he figured out what to do with her, he would have to make sure she wasn't eaten by wild beasts._

He entered a clearing.  He paused.  A slight crease furrowed his brow. "Rin?"

Well another chapter done.  I spent more time on the Inu gang than I thought I would, I love them so much.  Inuyasha just cracks me up, I swear my most commonly used phrase in the chapter was "Inuyasha snarled".

I tried to get into Sesshoumaru's head in this chapter, its no easy task let me tell you.  There aren't that many clues in the series of what he really thinks.  I really think that he is a lot more soft-hearted than he seems.  First of all he saved Rin, then he saved her before Kohaku killed her, then he did not kill Kohaku, and he and Inuyasha are kinda fighting side by side in a few episodes.  Sure he gives his reasons, but I don't think he is that black-hearted.

Well coming up:  Their reunion. How will Sesshoumaru react? Will he take Rin back?  Or has she grown to mush as a human?

Review please.  It inspires me and makes me write faster.             


	4. Nightmare

Standard disclaimers apply. 

Sapphire ():  Thank you.  I'm glad you liked it.  I think cliff-hangers are fun.  They make you come back to finish.  Hehehe (evil ploy for more reviews.)

Yuen ():  Glad you like my fic.  The million dollar question "So what is Sesshoumaru going to do?"  Read and find out.  

ShadowSpinner:  I'm so glad you have been following my fic.  You are one of my first reviewers, hope you like the next chappy.

 miko demon hunter:  It's nice to see you are excited about my story.  Yup, Rin has really grown up.  But how will that affect Sesshoumaru?   

Growth In-Between Times 

_Something impelled him to return, to go and find Rin.  They were getting nearer now.  Her scent was getting stronger.  Why was he doing this?  Simple.  She had sacrificed herself for him.  Before he figured out what to do with her, he would have to make sure she wasn't eaten by wild beasts._

_He entered a clearing.  He paused.  A slight crease furrowed his brow. "Rin?"_

Ch. 4: **_Nightmare_**

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman before him.  She smelled like Rin, she looked a little like Rin.  But she had aged!  No longer a little girl of six or seven, but a grown up woman.

            "Sesshoumaru-sama" the young woman cried, running to him.  "I have it for you, the other orb.  Now you can use it."  She was next to him, panting, holding the orb outstretched to him.

            Sesshoumaru stared at her.  Slowly he reached his hand out and took the orb from her.  He stared at her features, trying to recognize the old Rin that he knew with the new Rin he saw before him.  He looked down at the orb.  "There where two of them?" he asked.  "Yes" Rin said nodding her head.  "The old Miko lied to us, that is why I have been able to come back to you.  The lie weakened her."

            Sesshoumaru looked at her "You have changed as well."  Rin nodded, looking down at her feet. "Yes, time was different within the barrier.  Eleven years went by for me."

            "Rin, is it really you?" Jaken asked timidly at her feet.  Rin knelt down, her face level with his.  "Yes it is really me, Jaken."  "Oh Rin" he started sobbing hysterically. " I thought you were dead.  I really missed you."  

            "Jaken" Rin gave him a big hug.  "You don't know how good it is to give someone a hug.  It has been so long.  I'm sorry you missed me, but for you it hasn't been that long."  "Three days" he sobbed.  

"Three days, that's it?  See, it hasn't been long at all.  I have missed you for much longer."  The dragon-beast came up to Rin and nuzzled her as well.

Sesshoumaru watched the two detachedly.  It disturbed him to see Rin grown up.  He realized that there was much concerning her that he did not know of.  That there was something about her that was different.  She was no longer a child that he could feel protective over.  He observed the way her white dress clung to her when she stood up.  No, she was definitely no longer a child.  

He turned around.  "Jaken" he said "let's go" without turning to face her he said "Rin, I have no use for servants who disobey my orders.  Go find a village to live in."

He started walking off.  "Sesshoumaru-sama" Rin cried.  She felt as if her heart would break.  "Master" cried Jaken "You are going to leave Rin?  I thought you were worried about her."

"Jaken" Sesshoumaru spun around.  He fixed an icy glare on the toad demon.  "You can leave my services as well and go with Rin.  But never question my orders."     "Yes master" Jaken was obviously torn between the two, but he ran to his master's side.  Slowly they began to walk away, Jaken leading the dragon-beast.

"Wait" Rin cried.  They did not stop walking.  She started to follow them, keeping her distance, but never quite losing sight of them.  This continued for a couple of hours, slowly the distance between them lessened, until Rin was walking directly behind the dragon-beast.  Sesshoumaru stopped. "I thought I told you to go away."  

"I can't" Rin said, her voice breaking "I have no where else to go."  Sesshoumaru turned around and faced her.  He watched dispassionately as the tears started streaming down her face. "I said that I have no use for servants who disobey me."

Rin fell down on her knees before him. "Please forgive me, I will never do it again." The tears trickled noiselessly down her face.  " I can't go anywhere else.  There is no one else who has ever cared for me except you.  My life belongs to you; it has been yours ever since you resurrected me.  If you want me to stop following you, you will have to kill me, because I will never be able to leave you."  Rin bowed her head.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the sobbing girl before him.  Something in his heart stirred.  _Was it pity?  This woman had given so much for him to have the orbs.  What had her eleven years had been like?  There was something about her that bespoke of hardship.  That she had learned to endure a lot.  Did he_ _owe Rin something?  No.  He had given her back her life.  He could never owe her, a human, anything.  He would let her do what she wanted.  It did not matter to him_.

Sesshoumaru turned around and started walking away.  Rin got up and started to follow him as she had many countless times before. 

They had stopped for the night.  Jaken and Rin were already asleep.  Sesshoumaru watched as the firelight played with Rin's sleeping features.  She still looked small and vulnerable, almost childlike.  _Maybe she hasn't changed too much._  A cool breeze passed over Rin's body.  The warmth of the fire chased away by the coolness of the breeze seemed to trigger something within Rin.  She started murmuring to herself quietly.  Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows as he realized she was calling out his name.  She started to sweat.  "No" she whispered.  Her body started to spasm, she was twitching and writhing as if she was in agony.  "Sesshoumaru-sama, where are you? Please save me. Please." She pleaded loudly.

Sesshoumaru got up thoroughly alarmed.  _What exactly had happened to Rin?  She had called out his name and he hadn't been able to help her.  Damn that Miko and whatever she had done to his Rin._

He knelt down beside her.  He didn't know what to do.  Rin had suffered so much, and was still suffering because of him.  It was evident by the way her body was writhing and twitching that she had undergone considerable agony.  She was calling out his name in the most desperate of tones.  Slowly he reached out and touched her arm "Rin, wake up, it is just a dream.  Your not letting me get any sleep."  "Sesshoumaru-sama" She let out a piercing wail.  She sat up abruptly and caught hold of his kimono.  Sesshoumaru could tell that Rin wasn't fully awake yet by the way her eyes were unfocused.  "Please tell me that everything will be ok.  Sesshoumaru-sama, hold me, please hold me."  She threw herself into his arms and started sobbing hysterically.  "Please don't go away, please don't be a dream."

Sesshomaru was shocked.  Never in his life had anyone ever thrown themselves on him like this.  Needed him like this.  He was last person anyone went to for comfort.  He felt that he should become angry.  Throw Rin away from him and calmly tell her to behave herself.  But her sobbing form against him, her head lying on his chest, begged to be comforted.  He was at loss about what to do.          

He looked around the campfire for Jaken.  The toad demon was still snoring softly.  Lucky for him Jaken could sleep through anything.  He returned his attention to Rin.  Slowly he brought his arms around her convulsing figure. "Rin, it will be ok" He whispered.  Rin's sobs slowly quieted.  She pushed herself slowly away from him and looked into his face.  "Sesshoumaru-sama?  You are not a dream?  You don't know how long I have wanted you to hold me."  Then all of a sudden a horrified expression took over her features.  She sprang away from his arms and started wiping his kimono.  She started talking rapidly "You are all wet, my tears have soaked you kimono.  I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me.  I was having a nightmare, I wasn't fully awake.  I promise never to do this again.  What must you think of me?"  "Rin" he said, silencing her.  She looked up at him fearfully.  Sesshoumaru's eyes softened "It's ok" He softly patted her head.  "Go to sleep."  He stood up and went back to his resting place near the tree.

Rin slowly curled herself near the fire.  She hoped that the flames hid the furious blush that was overspreading her features.  She felt her heart pounding and wondered if Sesshoumaru could her it as well.  Demons did have remarkably fine hearing.

She couldn't believe it.  _He had held her. _All that time she had spent in her living nightmare, those terrible rooms, she had wished for him to hold her.  He was the one person in the world her mind had sought comfort in.  And just a few minutes ago, her wished had turned into a reality.  He had held her, let her lay her head on his chest, let her sob on his kimono.  She wrapped her arms across her chest and hugged herself tightly.  Her Sesshoumaru-sama did care about her.  Why was her heart beating so fast?

 She wanted him to hold her in his arms forever.

Sesshoumaru looked up into the boughs of the tree.  The last thing he should look at right now was Rin.  _What had come over him?  Holding her in his arms had made him feel different, warm and protective.  The feel of her clutching at him through his kimono wetted by her tears had made him want to crush her to him.  At that instant he had wanted to soothe her fears and promise that she would never be hurt again, that he would always be there for her.  _

Sesshoumaru scowled at the memory.  Those feelings were gone now.  That human scent which should have repulsed him had actually excited him.  What was this weakness in him that occurred where Rin was concerned?  He would have to find it and eradicate it.  

He looked over to Rin's sleeping form.  Her chest moved up and down ever so slightly with every intake and exhale of breath.  His eyes softened again.  Whatever it was, it wasn't her fault.  The only thing she ever wanted to do was help him.  It seemed like she had gone through a living hell for him.  He would have to question her later about what exactly had happened.  Once she had healed a bit more.

He would stay away from her until then.  He should put some distance between them.  What had just happened should never happen again.  He will never become close to a human, never.  He would not make the same mistakes his father had made.  

"Sesshoumaru-sama"  Sesshoumaru looked over at Rin, she was sleeping peacefully, with a smile on her face.  She was having a sweet dream.

Well that was a cute little chapter.  I don't know if I actually like it though.  As I said before, it writes itself.  

I have been spoiling you people with all these quick updates and long chapters.  I started this only four days ago.  I think I'm going to take a small breather for a day or two so I can sort out the ideas I have spinning around in my head. (Note the absence of a cliff-hanger.) But I will definitely update sometime next week.  Heck, I'll probably start writing again on Monday.

But please review, whenever I read a review I run back to the computer again and start typing, reviews really spur me on to write.      

                      


	5. The Miko

All Standard Disclaimers Apply

Sapphire ():  Thank you for your complements.  I know! Sess/Kag fics bug me.  I don't see that happening at all.  Anyone who likes that pairing, don't be mad, but Inuyasha and Kagome are made for each other.  Kikiyo should just stay dead too.

Lady Sable():  They are quite cute, aren't they?  Oh well, "the path of love never did run smooth", as you will be seeing.    

Emily Tseng:  You have my permission to review as much as you want.  I love reviews.(hint hint)  Its nice to see you so enthusiastic.  I kinda put the lid on the cutsie stuff for this chapter.  I wanted to establish some important points.  But it will come back soon.  Promise

 miko demon hunter:  Don't die, please!  I wouldn't be able to live with myself.  Look!  I updated!  Live, read, and be happy. 

Shadow Spinner:  Thank you.  They are a cute.  That's why I'm writing about them.  My insatiable desire for cuteness lives on.

 GreaterBeast-Xellas:  I'm gald you like my fic.  Hopefully you will find this chapter interesting.

Growth In-Between Times 

"Sesshoumaru-sama"  Sesshoumaru looked over at Rin, she was sleeping peacefully, with a smile on her face.  She was having a sweet dream.

Chapter 5: **_The Miko_**

            It was morning.  Rin had woken with memories of last night still imprinted in her mind.  But soon she began to wonder if it had been only a dream.  Sesshoumaru-sama did not seem any different than before.  He was still as cold and aloof as ever.  The idea of him comforting and caring for her seemed almost laughable in the morning light.  '_It doesn't matter if it was a dream or if it wasn't.  Nothing has changed between us.  But does that matter?  I was happy with the way things were before, why should I want them to change?  Why does there feel like something is missing?  Why do I want more?  And what is it exactly that I want? _

Having spent all those years with the Miko and away from human society had left Rin completely clueless about her feelings.  If she had ever been in the company of girls her age, she would have, by joining the normal topic of conversation that girl's her age have (namely boys), been able to identify what this pounding sensation she felt in her heart was.  She would have known why it was that whenever she looked at Sesshoumaru her blood rushed and her knees felt wobbly.  As it was, she only became more confused by the minute.  And actually found the fact that he was ignoring her a relief.

She looked at Sesshoumaru again and saw that he had drawn the two orbs from out of his sleeve and had laid them next to the Tenseiga that was lying unsheathed on the grass near his feat.  Her interest as a Miko piqued, Rin shuffled close to Sesshoumaru to observe what he was going to do.  Jaken also observed what they were doing and came nearby to watch.  Sesshoumaru touched the two orbs together and then laid them on the Tenseiga.  The two orbs began glow with a hidden fire from within their murky depths.  Slowly they began to fuse, until there was only one orb instead of the two.  Then from within the single orb a shock of white electricity shot out and covered all of Tenseiga, suffusing it in a white light.  Slowly the shocking and cackling abated, and the Tenseiga returned to normal.  The orb rolled a few feet away form the Tenseiga and stopped.

Sesshoumaru picked up his sword and slashed the air in front of him.  He then held it in front of him and tried to observe any changes within it.  He frowned; he could sense nothing different with the Tenseiga.  It had the same weight, shape, feel, and gave off the same aura it had given off before.  Had the Orb of Eons worked?  Or was that old Miko still laughing at them from behind her sleeve.  Rin observed Sesshoumaru's displeased expression.  She held out her had and said, " Let me see Tenseiga."  Sesshoumaru looked at her with a surprised expression.  She hastened to explain " I have spent many years of training with the Miko, perhaps I will sense the change within the sword since I have a better idea of what to look for."  Sesshoumaru was shocked by her audacity.  She wanted to touch _his_ sword; she had "a better idea of what to look for".  Who did she think she was?  She, a mere human girl who owed her present existence to him? "Please" she pleaded, "you know I won't do any harm to the sword, and you know that I only want to help you."  

"I don't need any help from you" Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"I did bring you the orbs, and have spent much time studying their type of magic.  Nothing can be lost from having me touch the sword, only gained."

That comment nettled Sesshoumaru.  He did not like being reminded that Rin had brought him the orbs, and at what price?  He still did not know what she had undergone.  Slowly he handed her the sword.  He almost flinched as her human hands closed around it.  But he had noted the authority that her tone had taken when she had just spoken to him.  She herself had not been conscious of it.  It was the tone of someone who knew what they were talking about, and Rin was not the type of person who boasted needlessly.

Rin closed her eyes and gently laid her fingers on the blade of the sword.  Sesshoumaru and Jaken watched curiously as she meditated before the sword.  Jaken grew impatient as the minutes went by.  Sesshoumaru continued to watch her closely.  Then she slowly opened her eyes and handed the sword back to him.

" Its dormant powers have been awakened.  All that is needed now are the circumstances in which to use them.  In order to instill the power you wish into the sword, you will have to use the orb a second time.  The orb can only do one thing at a time.  I advise for you to wait and see what the sword's dormant power's are before you use the orb again.  The power you choose to instill within the sword will be more or less powerful depending if it agrees are conflicts with Tenseiga's innate powers."  She bent down, picked up the orb, and handed it to Sesshoumaru.  Then she bowed before him.  Jaken gasped, this was not the Rin he knew.  This was a Miko with authority.  Then the Miko smiled, and she became Rin again.

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and tucked the orb in his sleeve.  He would have to do some thinking and also find a way to use Tenseiga's newly awakened powers.  He would go to his castle to ponder over what to do with his Tenseiga.  It was a delicate question; he would have to choose wisely if he wanted to maximize his sword to its fullest potential.         

          

"Let's get going," he said.  And began another one of his endless treks through the woods.

Rin smelled smoke.  It was coming from a little ways before them.  They entered a clearing and she looked down the hill.  A village was being attacked!  She watched as a band of horsemen were setting fire to a village.  She watched as woman and children were rounded up and to be killed or raped.  She watched the senseless slaughtering of the village men whose weapons were no match for the horsemen's.  Sesshoumaru paused and looked down at the scene.  "Disgusting humans.  It is best if they continue to kill each other off.  Hopefully they will rid the world of themselves someday."  His words pierced Rin's heart.  She lifted her eyes from the horrifying scene below them.  Sesshoumaru could see that she was in shock.  "Oh no Sesshoumaru-sama" She pleaded.  "Please save them.  You have the strength to do so.  Save those innocent people." 

"I do not involve my self with human affairs.  I do not see any reason to."

The horror in Rin's eyes was taken over by a steely resolve. " If you don't help them, then I will." Jaken gasped at he flagrant disrespect.  

Sesshoumaru growled warningly " Rin, do not disobey me a second time.  Besides, there is nothing you can do.  You would only foolishly throw your life away."

But Rin had undergone too much suffering to be so easily intimidated.  She was strong now.  She drew herself up and her demeanor completely changed.  She was no longer the Rin who had to hide behind her Sesshoumaru-sama whenever she was afraid.  But rather, she was a powerful Miko, who was angry at what was being done to the innocent village below.

"I am one of those disgusting humans you spoke of so derisively a few moments ago.  As such, I cannot stand by and watch those like me be slaughtered in such a horrific fashion.  Stand by and watch.  I promise to you that my life will not be in danger for an instant.  It might actually be beneficial for you to do so.  It will reveal to you what kind of powers I have, and how I can be of use to you in the future.  I am no longer a burden, Sesshoumaru-sama."  Sesshoumaru said nothing.  Rin turned around, folded her arms, and bowed her head.  At first nothing happened.  Jaken began to think she had failed miserably until he saw the storm clouds begin to gather over the village.  

She had retreated within herself.  She had gone to a place between times.  She was searching, searching for the wind.  She found a time; she did not know if it was past or future, when the winds went sailing across the plains with a mighty force.  She caught powerful vortexes and hurricanes, squalls and zephyrs with destructive powers.  She bent them to her will, changed them to suit her purpose.  She gathered the blinding lighting and the rain, heavy clouds laden with moisture.  All these she brought to the present and sent them loose.

The lightening blinded the enemy riders.  The angry winds picked them up and spun them in their vortexes.  The riders were cast off from the village into some distant part of the wood.  Separated, confused, and terrified.  The rain poured down and put out the fires in the village.  

Her work finished, Rin opened her eyes.  The storm slowly disappeared and things returned to normal.  Rin surveyed the village before her.  It had taken time for her to gather her powers.  In this time many had been killed.  Headless corpses and mangled bodies lay in heaps strewn across the village.  Rin's heart swelled with pity as she watched children cling to the bodies of their parents, recently just becoming orphans.  Rin turned to Sesshoumaru, her eyes pleading.  "Use it," she said. "If there ever is a time to test Tenseiga's newly awakened abilities, it would be now."    

Sesshoumaru looked at her in shock.  He was not easily surprised, but he had just been now with Rin.  He looked from her to the village.  He felt Tenseiga pulsate and drew his sword.  He knew this sword was fabled to be able to resurrect one hundred souls in one stroke.  But he also knew he would never be able to do so; it required a heart that was sympathetic to human life.  But perhaps now he would be able to use the sword to its fullest potential.  Sesshoumaru swung Tenseiga from the top of the hill.

Rays of light flowed from the sword.  It engulfed the village, slaying all the hell demons who were trying to snatch away the dead souls.  Every person within the village revived, including some of the enemy that had died.  Each person felt that it was good to be alive, and would, for a short while, lead good and virtuous lives. 

Rin turned and smiled at Sesshoumaru, her eyes full of the awesomeness that had just occurred before her.  She saw that he had quickly sheathed his sword and was walking away.

Sesshoumaru was in shock.  His thoughts were pounding inside his brain.  Just for an instant, the smallest fraction of an instant, he had felt each individual soul he had saved.  He had felt each persons, consciousness, awareness.  He had felt their worth to themselves.  Every life he had saved had been worth something.  _Was this the power of the Tenseiga?  Not only to save lives, but to teach him their worth? If that was the case, even human life had worth.  He had felt that with the power of the sword._                                         

            He was confused.  The feeling had quickly left him, leaving him almost doubting its existence.  This could become quite dangerous, this could make you attached to life, almost make you want to stop killing.  The Tenseiga was definitely not a sword that was comfortable to use.  It had shone him things that he was not willing to accept; things that he was not willing to accept about himself or about others.  The fact that those lowly human lives had been worth something opened a door in his mind that he desperately wanted shut.  He needed to go to his castle and think things through.  Before that though…He turned to Rin "Tell me everything. Tell me everything that happened to you during those eleven years."

            Rin nodded.  She related to him what had happened to her.  Reciting the facts calmly, neither dwelling on nor skipping the sufferings she had undergone.  When she had finished Sesshoumaru nodded.  That explained a good deal of what had occurred with Rin and the storm.  He felt something akin to admiration towards her now when he looked at her.  She was strong now, not only because of her powers, but because she had been able to go through those sufferings and still remain Rin.  "You did not kill the Miko, I am surprised."  Rin shook her head.  "I couldn't, she was as much a victim as I.  And what would it have accomplished.  It would not have erased the past."  Sesshoumaru looked at the strong girl before him who yet looked so frail.  He would not stain her soul with thoughts of revenge.  

            "Let's continue on.  We have a ways to go before we come to my castle."

            Rin followed him with a heavy heart.  She finally understood what he thought of her.  _"Disgusting humans.  It is best if they continue to kill each other off.  Hopefully they will rid the world of themselves someday." _and"_I don't involve myself with human affairs.  I don't see a reason to." _This was what he thought of humans, of her.  She was surprised he hadn't already sent her away.  Especially since she had just disobeyed him a second time.  It was because he was so preoccupied with Tenseiga.  She had seen that something about the sword disturbed him.  It was because of that that he overlooked her.  She was sure it would be remedied soon though.  Rin was tired.  Her powers had drained much of her strength.  There was nothing in the world that she wanted more now than to be taken care of by Sesshoumaru-sama.  Telling her tale to him had resurfaced her bitter memories.  She had hidden it, but she wanted to be comforted right now.  She wanted his strong arms around her like last night.  _Yah, right, like that's going to happen now._  She wanted him to caress her cheeks, to feel his soft lips against her's, to have him touch… _Hold it!  Where were these thoughts coming from? 'Caress her cheeks' 'his lips against her's'.  When had she wanted that? What did it mean? It doesn't matter.  She will be lucky if she gets to see him anymore.  To him, she was only a disgusting human.  _She felt like crying.  Oh, how she loved Sesshoumaru-sama so.   

Another chapter done.  It took quite a while.  

Never fear.  I will have more happen between Rin and Fluffy.  Just wanted to make things interesting, and establish the fact that Rin is powerful and the whole Sess hates humans thing.   I love waff.  But I don't like stories comprised solely of Waff.  I find Waff more meaningful if it slowly develops.

Do you guys like Rin's powers, or do they tick you off.  I won't change anything.  But I'm interested.

Well please review and tell me what you think.  


	6. Memories of a Demon

Lady Sable() and ShadowSpinner:  That's funny.  You both said the same thing.  I agree with both of you, though.  I definitely won't be concentrating  to much on Rin's powers.  Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the next chapter.

**Considering that all my knowledge of Japanese culture comes from anime, specifically Rurouni Kenshin and Inuyasha,  I am sure it is very limited and clichéd.  I don't really now what Japanese castles looked like.  So envision the castle that Naraku stayed at in the series as the type of castle Sesshoumaru owns.**

Growth In-Between Times 

_Hold it!  Where were these thoughts coming from? 'Caress her cheeks' 'his lips against her's'.  When had she wanted that? What did it mean? It doesn't matter.  She will be lucky if she gets to see him anymore.  To him, she was only a disgusting human.  She felt like crying.  Oh, how she loved Sesshoumaru-sama so.           _

Chapter 6: **_The Memories of a Demon _**

It had been along time since he had been at his castle.  He did not consider it home.  He spent most of his time wandering about the countryside with Rin and Jaken.  He saw the sky overhead and the woods about him as his dominion.  But here he was, before the castle that was considered to be his home.  He had spent much of his childhood here with his mother.

            The castle had been his father's.  His father had given it to him when he had come of age.  But Sesshoumaru had seen it as a peace offering that his father gave him for abandoning his mother for that inferior mortal woman.  

            Seeing the castle before him recalled those memories to mind.  He remembered when his father first told his mother about his new human woman.  The shame his mother had felt was almost tangible.  She lived to this day with the knowledge that her husband had chosen a human over her.  She secluded herself from many demon companions and dwelled in his castle.  Sesshoumaru wasn't looking forward to seeing his mother again; she was a very bitter woman.  But he understood how she became that way.  It was partly because of her circumstances that his hatred for humans had developed.

            He had been a little demon when his father left his mother.  He had been outside practicing fighting techniques when he had heard load angry voices coming from inside the castle.  He had timidly snuck inside and watched his mother launch herself at his father in fury.  She tried to slash the great dog demon's face and had been swiped away with a single swing of his arm.    She had collapsed on the floor weeping hysterically.  His father had left then, left to that other woman.  Sesshoumaru had crawled to his mother, tried to comfort her.  He didn't understand why she was crying.  She poured all her venomous hatred into him.  The hatred she felt toward his father and that human woman.  She pounded into his mind the inferiority of the human race, until the usual contempt demons felt towards humans escalated into unadulterated hatred.  He had spent most of his adolescent years in the company of his mother.  His father didn't have much time for him because of his constant conquest over other lands and the new woman he was preoccupied with.  

            When Sesshoumaru heard that his father had another child, another son, he felt black murder growing in his heart.  There was nothing more that he wanted than see Inuyasha dead.  He had been young and rash and grew in power and strength.  He defeated many lower demons, increasing the size of his fathers land.  He would prove to his father that he was a son more worthy of him than a half-demon was.  And he did prove himself to his father.  The last year years of his father's life had observed father and son battling side by side,  proving the lordship of the dog demons.  His burning hatred towards humans turned to his present cool disgust.  As the years passed, he outgrew the anger he felt towards his father.  He acknowledged his father's greatness and strength, but still counted his father's love for humans as a weakness.  A weakness he would be sure never to imitate.  Then his father had died, leaving the worthless Tenseiga to him, and the powerful Tessaiga in the hands of his little brother.  He didn't understand it, he had vowed to claim the Tessaiga as his rightful weapon.  Only he knew how to use it properly.  But he couldn't even touch the sword, his father had made sure of that.  Why?  He had proven his superiority over humans, but his father had still chosen Inuyasha over him. He had deemed Inuyasha the worthier of his son, that disgusting half-breed.  Yes, this castle had many unpleasant memories.

Rin shivered as she looked at the dark castle.  She could sense much unpleasantness coming from within those walls.  "This is your home?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. " This is were I spent most of my childhood.  Come with me" The group entered the castle.

The interior of the castle was even worse than the exterior. It was so dark and gloomy.  It made Rin feel extremely depressed.  There were little demons scurrying around, when they saw Sesshoumaru they prostrated themselves at his feet.  "Oh master" they squealed, "Welcome home, the mistress will be glad to see you."  Sesshoumaru nodded his head.  He walked through the corridor and slid open one of the doors to one of the rooms in the deepest part of the castle.  Rin and Jaken followed him nervously.  "_Mistress?_ Rin thought, _"There is a mistress of this castle?  I thought this was Sesshoumaru-sama's castle.  He couldn't, couldn't have a wife, could he?_ _I would know about it right?_  But Rin realized that there was much about Sesshoumaru that she didn't know.  That she hadn't bothered to find out about him when she was a little girl.  And she hadn't been around him as an adult for a long time as it was.           

            She stepped into the room and saw a demon-lady with long silver hair and glowing amber eyes.  She had three stars imprinted on her forehead and was breathtakingly beautiful.  She had her arms entwined around Sesshoumaru and  was whispering in a breathless voice, "It's so good to have you back, Sesshoumaru."  

            "It's good to be back," Sesshoumaru said, gently disengaging him. "Mother"

            Rin breathed an audible sigh of relief.  A weight had been lifted from her heart that she didn't even know had been there.

            The Demon Lady's eyes fell upon Rin.  She sharply hissed and arched her back.  "What is this, a human woman?  Why have you brought her here, are you trying to dishonor me?  Have you grown weak like your father before you?"  She slowly flexed her claws.  Rin cowered and wished she could disappear.  This magnificent demon woman, Sesshoumaru's mother, despised her.  Looking into those amber eyes made her feel unworthy and inferior.  If that was how demon woman were, then how could she ever compete with that?

            Sesshoumaru stepped next to Rin and put his hand on her shoulder.  "This is Rin, mother.  And she is my guest here.  I want no harm to fall upon her during her stay here.  She has been through a lot and is here to recover."  Rin gaped._ 'That was why they were here, to help her recover?  His reason for coming here was to help her? Surely not.  He was here for himself as well.  But it was nice for him to think of her and defend her.  And it was nice to feel his hand on her shoulder.' _ Rin blushed.  

            The demon lady drew herself up and said scathingly.  " This is you castle, and you may house whatever lowly creatures you want.  But do not allow her near my presence again.  It is quite obvious that you have much of your father's blood in you."  Sesshoumaru gazed at her coolly.  "Do not worry, you will not see Rin again.  She will stay confined to her rooms and perhaps the garden.  But know this.  I do not share in father's fondness for humans.  I do not find weakness appealing."  His mother smiled a frosty smile.  "Remember those words.  Your father felt the same way once, when I married him.  You know how easily he changed his mind."

            "I am not my father."  With that Sesshoumaru turned and left the room.  Rin and Jaken followed after him hurriedly.  

Sesshoumaru led Rin to her rooms.  He was about to leave when Rin whispered.  "She is so beautiful, you look a lot like her."  Sesshoumaru stopped.  "She is the daughter of an ancient noble line of demons.  I guess you could call her a princess.  That was why it wounded her pride so to have my father choose a human woman over her.  She is a very bitter woman now."  

            Rin nodded her head.  "I'm sorry."  Sesshoumaru turned around.  "What for"?

Rin spoke softly.  "For your father having left your mother, for your lonely childhood, for reminding you of bad times" and here she closed her eye's "for being human."  Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her.  "You have nothing to be sorry for.  It happened so long ago that I lost whatever feelings of anger I ever had.  Only bitter people like my mother cling to the past.  She is the one who is weak."  Sesshoumaru looked closely at Rin.  "And you should never be sorry for what you are.  You were just simply born a human and you have to make the best of it.  It is what you do with yourself that is important.  You have succeeded incredibly well, I do not know any humans like you."  Rin sniffed.  "Thank you" Sesshoumaru looked down on her.  She looked so vulnerable standing there with her arms hugging herself in an attempt to hold back her tears.  Little shivers were traveling up and down her back.  Sesshoumaru didn't know if they were from fear or the cold.  He felt a sudden urge to take her in his arms and comfort her as he did that night by the fire.  He became physically aware of how close she was to him, the heavy beating of her heart and the little flutter in her throat.  He felt like snatching at her and branding her his.    

            Rin looked up and her heart caught in her throat.  Sesshoumaru had the most peculiar expression in his golden eyes.  They were soft and protective, but there was something lurking in the back of them that caught her gaze.  There was a hunger contained in them that he seemed to be desperately trying to control.  "Sesshoumaru-sama" she whispered "are you alright?  Is there anything you need that I can get for you?"

            Her words snapped him back to reality.  Swiftly he left the room and slid the door closed behind him.  

Rin stood there feeling very foolish.  She realized that those words had been the wrong one's to say.  If only she knew more!  She wished she understood what the look in his eyes had meant.  It had made her heart beat faster and her flesh tingle.  Even now she still felt weak in the knees.  _Oh!  What did Sesshoumaru-sama think of her?  What had he wanted?  _In the secret depths of her heart Rin felt that there was something she wanted from him.  She wanted more from him, more of what they had shared that night by the fire.  But she knew he would never see her the same way.  She could never compare to his demon kind.  Her glimpse of his mother had shown her that.  Besides, hadn't she heard him say, _"But know this.  I do not share in father's fondness for humans.  I do not find weakness appealing."  _He would never see her the way she saw him.

Sesshoumaru was sitting alone in his room.  _Why did she do this to him?  Why did his grasp of self-control always slip when he was near her?  This time even she had noticed.  Did the taint of his father's blood run in his veins as well? But………  _He unsheathed Tenseiga,  _…this sword had told him something different.  This sword had made him feel for an instant the worth of human life.  Was caring for humans a weakness after all?  He still saw them as inferior, but perhaps they weren't as disgusting as he had previously thought them.  After all, his father had been extremely strong, neither he nor that half-breed Inuyasha could compare to his strength.  Could his father truly be prey to such weakness?  Maybe he was wrong somehow._

_He wouldn't be thinking this way if it weren't for Rin.  Curse her, she had gotten under his skin.  Now he had her image in his mind at all times.  It was true that he was drawn to her appearance.  She was beautiful for a mortal.  Her large brown eyes and quivering little mouth begged to be kissed.  Her small vulnerable little form asked to be protected.  But there was more to it than that.  If it was just physical then he would be able to rationalize it and control it.  But it was the qualities in her personality that attracted him as well.  She was strong, she had been tested and found that she could endure.  She had gone through terrible suffering and had emerged as good and as innocent as ever.  Her utter devotion to him was touching, but she had also shown that she would stand up for herself as she had at that village.  He had met many demons and had not found them as kind and good as Rin.  She was the one who had truly caused him to doubt his preconceptions about humans._

Sesshoumaru stared into space, there was much for him to think about.

            Outside the door to Rin's room was a hulking, evil looking demon.  He was peering into her room and staring at her figure, his eyes full of lust.  He recalled his mistress' command to him.  _" I want you to despoil that human creature.  I want you to leave her so that my son will be full of disgust when he looks at her.  Have your way with her, and do not be afraid of Sesshoumaru.  I will make sure he will not know it was you."  _The demon watched gleefully as Rin changed into the sleeping cloths that had been left for her.  This was going to be a lot more fun than he had thought.  

     ________________________________________________________________________

Well, I went back to my old cliffhangers.  Cackle cackle.  Hopefully you guys are looking forward to what finding out what happens next.  I think the next chapter will be what you call the climax of my story.

Considering the amazing amount of Inuyasha fanfiction out there, I am sure it is pretty easy to lose my fic.  So if anyone wants me to e-mail them when I update, say so on your review and leave your e-mail address.

Until next time.   


	7. Unleashed

ShadowSpinner:  Thank's for always reviewing.  Well, Sesshy might or might not save her.  But that doesn't mean this isn't going to be romantic.

Lady Sable():  Cliffhangers are beautiful things.  They make you come back, Neh?

Emily Tseng:  Bout the powers, I didn't really put too much thought in them.  Maybe I should have.  I was just thinking of the best way for Rin to save the village.  Oh well, live and learn.  And you are so right about anime, but we love our little emotionally bound personas, it gives us a chance to "thaw" them out.

Shegan:  Thank you so much for reviewing.  It is really nice to receive praise from an author you respect.  You think I'm a talented author 'blushes'?  Thank you so much.  

Yodey():  Welcome on board.  Thank you for your review.  Hopefully I will keep you coming back for more.

di: Thanks for reading and reviewing.  Hope you like the next chappy.

Nema():  Thank you for saying that my fic is well-written.  I don't like fic's that drag on and don't have a point.  Thank you for saying my fic has a good pace.

miko demon hunter:  Don't' worry about homework, school takes priority, so take your time.  Next, of course, comes my fic, so don't take _too _much time.  Kidding.  You are one of my most faithful reviewers, so thank you.  

Hopefully the upcoming scene has been the one you all have been waiting for.  Warning though, the scenes are more sexually oriented then I have written yet.  I don't think it goes over PG13, but they sure show a lot in these movies nowadays.   I thought I'd warn since my fic has been so tame up to now.

Growth In-Between Times 

Outside the door to Rin's room was a hulking, evil looking demon.  He was peering into her room and staring at her figure, his eyes full of lust.  He recalled his mistress' command to him.  " I want you to despoil that human creature.  I want you to leave her so that my son will be full of disgust when he looks at her.  Have your way with her, and do not be afraid of Sesshoumaru.  I will make sure he will not know it was you."  The demon watched gleefully as Rin changed into the sleeping cloths that had been left for her.  This was going to be a lot more fun than he had thought.             

Chapter seven:  _Unleashed _

Rin was about to fall asleep when she heard a mournful wailing come from deep within the castle.  It was a unison of voices steadily becoming louder and louder.  She sat up, it sounded like some deep chant, a funeral song, or something to that effect.  Rin shivered, it creeped her out, it was so gloomy.  Was it the mistress of the castle mourning the betrayal by her husband?  Rin decided that that woman was unhealthy.  Poor Sesshoumaru-sama had such a terrible mother, no wonder he was cold inside.  She lay back down with her back to the door. 

            The chanting masked the sound of the door sliding open to her room, the muffled footsteps to where she was lying.  Rin felt the back of her neck tingle.  _There was somebody there!_  She spun around, but it was too late.  Someone had caught her and was pinning her to the ground.  Her mind reeled,_ what was going on?  _She felt hands groping her, reaching in between her thighs, tearing at the front of her dress.  "Help" she screamed.  She tried to use her powers, but she couldn't retreat into the calm, her mind was too frantic.  She started to scream hysterically.  _Her powers were useless right now.  She couldn't use them.  Why, why, why?  Why was this happening to her?_

            "Unhand her, you fiend".  _Jaken?  _The little toad demon stood at her doorway.  "I'll save you Rin" He launched himself at her attacker, pouncing on the demon's back.  The large demon grunted, effortlessly he reached behind him and grabbed Jaken by the scruff of his neck.  He flung Jaken against the wall, and the little toad demon slumped down unconscious.  "Jaken" Rin cried.  She was interrupted by the sudden possession of her mouth by the demon.  She felt his long slithering tongue force itself down her throat.  Something within Rin's mind snapped, she bit down as hard as she could, feeling the warm swell of blood in her mouth.  She spit out the tongue and pushed the yowling demon away from her.  She clamped her palms against the demon's temples in a visor like grip.  Then she emitted a piercing scream filled with all the anger and horror of what had just been done to her.  She felt the demon before her sag, his mind completely blank. She had paralyzed him.  

            Rin ran.  Images of what had just occurred flashing before her mind.  The feel of the demon's hands, the taste of blood, Jaken's slumped form, the blank eyes of the demon, and most of all disgust.  Her skin was crawling with dirt; she had never felt dirtier in her entire life.  She panicked and ran as fast as her legs cold carry her.  She ran through the corridors of the castle, out the front entrance, through the woods.  Branches scraped her, her bare feet began to bleed because of projecting stones and pebbles.  She did not care, she did not feel them.  All she needed was to get away, get away and become clean.

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his room thinking.  Then he began to hear the chanting.  It slowly escalated in volume.  _'What is this infernal racket?  _His mother must be at the end of this.  How dare she disturb him like this.  He slowly got up and walked over to her chambers in the other side of the castle.  He slid open the door and entered the room.  His mother sat in the middle of a ring of demons with agonized expression on her face.  The demons were all letting out loud cries and piercing wails that hammered into his skull and practically shot his ears.  "Mother, what is the meaning of this?"  The chanting lowered itself to a low hum, but still loud enough for it to grate his ears.  His mother looked at him with a haughty expression "Today is the anniversary of your father's abandonment.  I always celebrate it like this."  Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth "This is to stop at once.  This is my castle and I refuse to be disturbed like this.  Shut them up or get out."  His mother's eyes blazed in fury.  "How can you let your pride sink so low?  He left us, both of us.  This is my way of remembering him.  I will never forget his insult to my pride.  And neither should you."  

            "It is only those who are weak that dwell on the past; allowing their old grievances to grow and fester.  I am beginning to understand why father left you, mother."  She stood up, enraged.  "How dare you speak of weakness to me.  Have you not proven yourself incredibly weak by bringing that disgusting human creature into the castle?  I will not have it.  My pride will not be mocked by having another human woman supplant me.  Humans are not fit to exist with us demons."  Warning sirens went of in Sesshoumaru's mind.  He looked around and recognized this as an elaborate ploy to distract him.  He looked at his mother.  "If anything had happened to Rin I advise you to leave the castle and never show yourself in my presence again.  I will not be responsible for what I will do to you."  

            He left immediately and rushed to Rin's room.  He took in the scene before him:  Jaken, slumped on the floor, still breathing, and the form of the large demon with his eyes glazed.  Sesshoumaru unleashed his whip attack on the form of the hulking demon.  The large demon sputtered and began to gag.  Sesshumaru grabbed him by the neck and held him aloft.  "What happened here?"  His voice was low but laced with venom.  The demon tried to talk, but he gargled inarticulately, his tongue was missing.  Sesshoumaru espied it on the floor.  He didn't need to guess why the demon's tongue had been bitten off.  His eyes widened with fury and he slashed at the demon swiftly, splitting him into two even slices.  Sesshoumaru then ran after Rin's scent.                    

            Sesshoumaru ran into the woods, making good time and quickly catching up to Rin.  He spotted her knee deep in a little creek, vigorously scrubbing herself.  She started like a scared animal when she saw him.  She cowered and covered herself with her arms.  "Sesshoumaru-sama, please go away.  Pleases don't look at me."  

            "Rin" he took a step forward. 

            "Go away" she screamed. "I'm disgusting, don't look at me.  I can't bear to ever have you look at me again."  She looked down into the water.  "Humans must really be disgusting creatures if all demons see when they look at us is how low we are.  _I_ must be a really disgusting creature if that demon thought he could do _that _to me.  I don't even want to know what _you_ think of me."

            "That demon was the disgusting creature, not you, Rin." Sesshoumaru said.  

            "How can you say that?" Rin cried.  "I feel so dirty.  I must be dirty.  You yourself are always saying what low and disgusting creatures we humans are.  You have always made me feel a little unworthy of your company, and I always wondered why.  But now I understand.  Human beings kill and hurt each other, I have seen it many times in our travels, and just in the village.  And whenever someone sees us they think we are meant to be used, like that demon tried to use me."  She sobbed into her hands.  " I don't even fully understand what he was trying to do to me.  I am all grown up, but am still such a child."  She looked up at Sesshoumaru, tears streaming down her face.  "Don't worry about me.  I can take care of myself now.  Go away.  You will never have mingle with such disgusting creatures again.  I can't bear to have you look at me and know that you think I am disgusting.  I can't bear to have you think of me that way."  

            "Rin, do you want to know what I think of you?"  Sesshoumaru stepped into the little creek and reached out his hand to touch her face."

            "NO" Rin screamed.  She slapped his hand away and made a mad dash past him.  All the emotions that Sesshoumaru had been feeling caved in.  His confusion that he had been battling ever since Rin grew up.  The agony of having thought he had lost her and the relief when he had found her again.  The seething fury he had felt at having someone else try to take his Rin, hurt his Rin.  She was his and nobody else's.  She was his mate and anyone who tried to lay a finger on her would suffer the same fate as the demon back at the castle.  

            Sesshoumaru's hand whipped out and he grabbed Rin by the wrist.  He pinned her against a tree and covered her mouth with his.  His kiss was strong, passionate, and possessive.  He released all the emotions he had pent up inside.  He allowed all the feelings he had for Rin well out of him and pass to her.  He gave her the kiss of a dog demon claiming his mate.  

            Rin had been surprised when Sesshoumaru had grabbed her, but she went beyond that when he pressed his lips against her's.  She was so surprised all she could do was stare, she couldn't even kiss him back.  As his kiss grew stronger she felt shivers and thrills all over her body, and his grip tightened in response.  She felt weak and light- headed and began to sag.  Sesshoumaru stopped his kiss and caught her before she fell.  "Sesshoumaru-sama" She whispered and fell into his arms.  She lay there against his chest, panting hard, waiting for her heart to slow its beating.  Sesshoumaru hugged Rin tightly to him and bent down and kissed her head.  Rin closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his strong arms around her.  She liked the feel of her head against his hard chest, listening to the beating of his heart.  _This, this was what she wanted.  This was what she had been looking for._  Rin lifted her face and gazed into Seehoumaru's golden eyes with wonder and love.  "I love you, Sesshoumaru-sama.  I always have and always will.  You are everything to me and I live to make you happy."  She reached up and caressed his face with her hand.  " I can't believe you care for me too.  Not even in my wildest dreams could I imagine you seeing me this way.  Can you really love me Sesshoumaru-sama?  Can you really love me the way I love you?"                
       In response Sesshoumaru lowered his head and kissed her.  It was a soft tender kiss, different to the kiss he had given her earlier.  Rin responded to his kiss, both searching for different ways for their mouths fit against each other.  Sesshoumaru had never felt this way before.  Never before had he kissed someone who had given themselves solely to him.  He was the one thing on her mind, and she gave herself unreservedly to him.  Her innocence and childlike inexperience intoxicated him.  She had no art or guile, she gave him who she was and offered herself completely to him.  She was his. 

            Their kiss, though starting slow, began to grow in passion.  Her lips were like honey to him and he tried to draw out their sweetness.  Rin slid her arms up and around Sesshoumaru' neck and he drew her closer to him than she had been before, deepening their kiss.  Suddenly they both broke away from their kiss, catching their breaths, panting hard.  Sesshoumaru lowered his head and began to Kiss Rin's neck.  She gasped and moaned at the sudden sensations his kisses produced.  He kissed her eyes, her nose and her ears, finally latching on to her mouth again in a rapid succession of kisses.  Sesshoumaru stuck his tongue in her mouth, and Rin's knees grew wobbly at the new sensations this produced.  They sank slowly to the ground.  Sesshoumaru stretched her under him, until the full length of his body was on top of hers.  He pulled on her loosened kimono so that her shoulder was exposed, caressing it.  He began to pull down the kimono lower.  " I love you" Rin whispered.  Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped.  With great effort he rolled off Rin, and sat with his fists clenched so hard that the knuckles were turning white.  Rin had cried out when Sesshoumaru had stopped, and now sat up, pulling her kimomo back up.  "What's the matter?  What did I do wrong?"  

            "Nothing, Rin you could do nothing wrong."  Seshoumaru bent to kiss her tenderly.  "But what I was about to do would have made me as bad as the demon back at the castle."  Rin shuddered.  "What are you talking about?  You are nothing like him.  He hurt me, you are loving me.  And I love you."  Sesshoumaru shook his head.  " You are in a very vulnerable position right now.  You have just gone through a traumatic experience and are using me as comfort."  Rin's eyes flashed.  " How dare you say I am just using you for comfort.  I have always loved you, ever since I was a little girl.  You were the only thing that I could hold on to during my Miko training.  I didn't know in the beginning what my feelings for you were, but now I now what I want.  I want to be with you."

            Sesshoumaru laughed and touched her face.  " You don't really know what you are getting into.  To mate with me once is to mate with me for life.  We dog demons are very possessive."  

            "That's what I want.  I love you."

            "And I" Sesshoumaru paused before the words "love you. Which is why we are going to wait.  My pride cannot allow us to mate before a proper ceremony.  One that we will consummate and make us one."

            "Oh" Rin breathed. "In that case I don't mind waiting, as long as you don't change your mind."

            Sesshoumaru smiled.  "As if that is possible once I have my mind made up."

            "Oh" Rin clapped her hands.  "What"  Sesshoumaru asked, confused.

            "I made you smile.  I made you smile at me."  Sesshoumaru laughed and bent to kiss her.  There kiss swiftly grew dangerously passionate and Sesshoumaru drew away. 

            "Mmmmm" Rin protested, drawng him towards her.

            "Stop it Rin."  Sesshoumaru said with effort.  "You are the one thing I am weak against.  If you push me, I will give in."

            Rin let go of his kimono, blushing at the power she held over him.  "Then we will both have to be strong for each other"  Sesshoumaru nodded his head and helped Rin stand up.  "Do you want to go back to the castle?"  Rin shooke her head.  "No I would rather stay out here."  Sesshoumaru understood.  They both settled down to sleep outside, like they had done many times before.  Rin suddenly felt very cold without Sesshoumaru's arms around her.  She sat up. "Sleep with me?"  She whispered.  Sesshoumaru shook his head.  "I daren't"  Her nearness would cause him to lose self control.  Rin blushed again and lay down.  She went to sleep while Sesshojmaru gazed at her sleeping form.  Impatient for the day he would make her fully his.

                      


	8. Conclusions

Gomen ne, I am soooo sorry for updating so late.  I have no excuse, but I have already beaten my head over many times so you must forgive me.  I have made it up to you by finishing this fanfic.  This is a very long chapter and I hope wraps everything nicely.  I had planned from the beginning to make this the last chapter, so no, I did not rush myself.  My only excuse for being so late is that exams came up so I could not write any more,  then I got out of the pattern and my inspiration dried up.  I have also seen up to episode 109 in Inuyasha and became disappointed because I found many things that I could have included in my fanfic but did not know about.  Oh well, I hope you people will still like it. I must now say thank you to all my faithful reviewers.  Without you I could not have continued.  You were my inspiration and motivated me to write.  I am the type of person who needs motivation to accomplish things, and you all were my motivation.  I know there are a lot of people who have read my fic without reviewing and I say bad, bad, you must make it up to me with this last chapter.  Those who have not reviewed but added me to their favorites list shall be forgiven, yes Andil, I am talking to you, please review, I would love to know what you think.  I love communication with other people.    miko demon hunter:  Thank you for always reviewing.  You have been one of my most faithful reviewers.  I am glad that you have traveled with me through this fic.  I hope you have enjoyed it. 

Shadow Spinner:  You were my first reviewer, I remember the excitement I felt when I first read my review.  I was hopping all over the place when I found out that someone actually _liked _my fic.  Thank you for always being a faithful reviewer. 

Lady Sable:  You have also been one of my faithful reviewers.  Your excitement over my fanfic has been a great inspiration to write.  Your funny and pointed comments always make me laugh.  Thank you for saying I have a way with words. 

Emily Tseng:  Thank you for reading my fanfics and reviewing.  I wish more people would be like you.  Yup, you got it, a demon wedding.  Although it is not anything that spectacular, truthfully, I had a hard time writing it.  Oh well, thank you thank you thank you, and I hope you have enjoyed my story.

Inu_Yukai:  Thank you for reviewing my story.  I must say that it was your last review that pulled me from my lethargy and motivated me to write again, albeit a bit slowly.  Thank you for reading my fanfic and I hope you like the ending.   

AkooAllan:  Hey bro, thanks for reading my first chappy.  I know you hate Inuyasha and did it for me.  You will probably never get this far and read this, but if you do, Thank you.  As a favor to you:  Readers, if you like funny fanfics, read some of his, they are hilarious if you like his kind of humor, he's kinda twisted.  If you read them tell him I sent you.    

Well thank you to everyone else who ever reviewed.  And now, what you all have been waiting for.

Standard Disclaimers apply

Growth In-Between Times 

_  Rin suddenly felt very cold without Sesshoumaru's arms around her.  She sat up. "Sleep with me?"  She whispered.  Sesshoumaru shook his head.  "I daren't" Her nearness would cause him to lose self-control.  Rin blushed again and lay down.  She went to sleep while Sesshomaru gazed at her sleeping form.  Impatient for the day he would make her fully his._

Chapter Eight: **_Conclusions_**

It was morning, the beginning of a beautiful new day.  Rin sat up and stretched, from now on all her days would be beautiful.  She looked around for her Sesshoumaru and saw that he was still leaning against the tree watching her.  She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

Sesshoumaru smiled, he didn't tell that he hadn't slept at all, but had spent the whole night watching her sleep, making sure that nothing would harm her.  He brought his hand up and caressed Rin's cheek, "Shall we go back to the castle now?"  Rin smiled and nodded, then her eyes suddenly widened "Oh no" she gasped.  "I forgot about Jaken, he might be hurt."  She stood up and started wringing her hands "I feel so awful, I have been enjoying myself here with you and Jaken might be dying back at the castle."  Sesshoumaru stood up next to her "Don't worry about Jaken.  He is all right.  I saw him before coming to find you."  Rin peered up at him. "You do care about him after all, don't you?  I'm glad.  Jaken dedicates his whole life to you.  You could never find a more faithful servant."  " I know."  Sesshoumaru answered.  He paused "Let us go back now, we have to begin certain preparations."  Rin looked at him quizzically, then understanding dawned on her and she blushed.  "You haven't yet told me want we are going to do.  I don't now how to prepare."  

"You will see."  With that Sesshoumaru swept her up in his arms and started running back to the castle.  Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and watched her beloved's face as he continued towards the castle.  _How much had he changed since last night!  He had opened up to her and spoken to her as an equal, as a loved one.  He would never be cold and distant to her again.  She knew that he would always be aloof to others, the superior Lord of the Dog Demons, but that was part of what made him the Sesshoumaru that she loved.  He was so majestic and royal, a prince among demons._

Sesshoumaru stopped before the castle and gently let Rin down.  Rin walked timidly behind Sesshoumaru.  He stopped and firmly took her hand, looking down on her said. "Don't worry, there is nothing to fear.  I won't let anyone hurt you."  Rin smiled.  "I know, I promise I won't be nervous."  Together they entered the castle.  

Many of the servants were gathered together and murmuring in the entrance room.  They fell silent when they saw Sesshoumaru.  They bowed to him and what seemed to be the appointed leader spoke.  "My Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, we are extremely sorry about last night.  None of us would dare to cross you, we were only following the Mistresses orders, and we had no idea what she intended.  Please forgive us."

Sesshoumaru looked down upon them sternly.  "Where is my mother?"  The servant trembled "She is gone; we do not know when she left."  Sesshoumaru's eyes sparkled.  "Wise decision.  As for you, my servants, I will not punish you for obeying my mother's orders.  Only know that I am the only one who will give orders now.  And if any dares to disobey…"  Sesshoumaru flexed his claws.  The demons trembled, murmuring snatches of "No master" or "We would never disobey."  

Jaken suddenly burst through the crowd "Master, Master, Sesshoumaru-sama, we must hurry, Rin is…" He stopped, spotting Rin. "Right here."  He finished lamely.  "Oh Jaken" Rin rushed to him and gave him a hug.  "Thank you so much for saving me, I don't now what I would have done if you hadn't been there."  Jaken blushed furiously "It was nothing, nothing.  I only did it for Sesshoumaru-sama."  Rin laughed, hugging him tighter.         

Sesshoumaru watched the two with an amused expression.  He turned back to his demon servants.  "You all have a new mistress."  He gestured for Rin to come forward.  "The Lady Rin.  You will treat her with respect due to the Mistress of this castle and obey her orders.  Understand?"  The demons nodded.  Jaken stood with his mouth agape.  He certainly had missed something.  Sesshoumaru pointed to two female demons "You two will take Rin to her quarters and prepare her for the ceremony.  The two demons stood and taking Rin by the hands, led her away.

Rin had been relaxing in her quarters while the two servants had been heating her bath.  One of them came in now and told her that it was ready.  Rin undressed and entered the bath, slowly sinking into the hot water, the steam rising.  The lady demon sat nearby, ready to come when she was needed.  She soaked in the water, closing her eyes and relaxing.  She stayed there for a while and then turned around, searching for the nearby servant.  The servant came near her and bowed.  "What do you need, my mistress?"  Rin looked at her and smiled.  "What is your name?"  The female servant looked up at her with a surprised expression than quickly ducked her head, "It is Kokiri, my mistress."  Rin smiled even more.  "Do you want to be friends, Kokiri?"  Kokiri looked at the human girl with an aloof expression, "I do not think it is appropriate for a master and her slave to be friends."  Rin raised her eyebrows "Or a human and a demon?"  Kokiri lowered her gaze and did not respond.  Rin rose from the bath and Kokiri wrapped a towel around her.  Rin looked at her maidservant and said "We are going to be around each other for a long time, hopefully I will change your mind.  But do not think you can underestimate me either.  I am not a helpless human, if I do not receive your friendship, I _will_ command your respect."  Kokiri bowed "As you say, my mistress."  Rin smiled at her sadly and then walked into her chamber.              

Entering her room she saw the most exquisite wedding kimono spread out before her.  It was made of pale cream silk painted with golden lilies and a myriad of other flowers with a rich gold obi lying on top of it.  Rin gasped, her eyes shinning.  She slowly approached it and reached out her hand, softly caressing her cheek with the soft material.  She closed her eyes and smiled.  _All her dreams were coming true!  She was going to marry Sesshoumaru.  She was going to become a princess. She was going to remember these precious moments for the rest of her life.  _She opened her eyes and looked down at the kimono.  She suddenly wished she had someone to share this with.  A mother, father, sisters and brothers, a family; a family who could share in her joy.  _If I had had a mother, I wouldn't have been so confused.  She would have told me what I had been feeling for Sesshoumaru-sama; I wouldn't be so naive about what happens between woman and men.  _Rin thought deeper.  _I also would know why Sesshoumaru-sama stopped me last night; I would understand what my mistake was.  Why is it that what almost happened between me and Sesshoumaru-sama should not be done until after this ceremony?  His pride would not let him, he said, until he had done it right.  Is it also because he loves me that he wanted to wait?  _

            Rin was interrupted from her musings when Kokiri took some sweet scenting jars and began applying oil all over Rin's body.  Rin recognized the delicate scent of Jasmine among other flowers.  Kokiri gathered the wedding kimono in her arms and began to dress Rin.  Other maid servants came in and began to brush Rin's silky hair.  They piled it on top of her head setting it in place with golden combs, artistically sticking flowers between the different layers of her hair.  When they were finished Rin stood in front of the mirror.  She smiled and hugged herself happily, at the same time carefully trying not to wrinkle her kimono.  She looked beautiful, the kimono made her look like a princess. She knew Sesshoumaru-sama would be pleased to see her like this.  She was so glad they had waited.  This would make it special, she would never forget today.  She was walking in a dream, and it was because of Sesshoumaru-sama, she was so glad that she had fallen in love with a person like him.  

            Kokiri looked at her beautiful mistress and smiled at the radiant expression on her face.  Even though the girl was human, her happiness and beauty as a bride transcended all class structures.  If the noble Sesshoumaru-sama saw her as worthy of him, then maybe she was.  Kokiri approached her mistress and smiled, "You look beautiful, my mistress.  It is time for the ceremony.  Let us go."  Rin turned to face her and gave her a big hug.  "Oh I am so happy."  Kokiri swiftly disengaged herself from her mistress, half ruffled.  "We don't want to be late."

            Sesshoumaru was waiting for Rin in the room that had been set aside for demon ceremonies.  He had discarded his armor and was wearing a dark blue and gold kimono for the ceremony, his perpetual fur scarf was nowhere to be seen. As the Lord of the castle, he presided over all the ceremonies, and since there was no one of higher rank than he, they would just go through the ceremonies without any one presiding over them.  Demon practices were quite different from the human practices when it came to weddings, a demon's oath was more binding so it was not necessary for a Miko or a priest to bless them.  

            He smelled her even before she entered the room.  His Rin, the one who had been able to unfreeze his heart.  When she entered he beheld a vision of loveliness and felt his heart speed up and his blood rushing.  He still didn't understand how this woman could affect him like this, but from now in he would never have to fight it again.  

            The ceremony seemed to rush by him.  He was conscious only of her.  She pervaded all of his senses, her smiling face was before him as he spoke his vows to her, and he felt her fingers brush against him as she passed him his cup of sake.  He barely noticed when it was over.  He was unconscious of the presence of his servants who observed the ceremony and oblivious to the bawling Jaken in the corner.  He only noticed Rin as she cocked her head and smiled, softly touched his shoulder.  "Come" he said, grasping her hand, "I have somewhere to take you."  Rin looked surprised as first he lead her out of the room and then out of the castle.  Then he gathered her in his arms and went at a sprinting pace.  Rin relaxed in his arms, quite content with what seemed from now on to be her mode of transportation.       

He set her down in a little forest glade.  There was a small pond with water lilies drifting amid the clear waters.  Deep verdant foliage and thick grass gave off blue-green tones which lulled one to sleep.  The forest exuded an aura of peace and tranquility that settled in Rin's heart.  She looked up at Sesshoumaru, realizing that this place must be very special to him.  He met her glance and said.  "I used to come here often when I was young.  After my father left my mother I was very angry.  I found this place and the peacefulness here calmed my soul.  It is here that I found out how to dispel my anger and fill myself with calm.  I have many good memories here."   He paused and cupped Rin's face with his hand.  "And I hope to have many more."   Rin felt her face heat up and felt that she was blushing.  She tore her gaze away from his, and all of a sudden, feeling shy, slipped off her sandals and sat next to the pond, dipping in her feet.       

            Sesshoumaru smiled at her confusion and sat beside her, wrapping his arm about her waist and drawing her towards him.  He buried his face into her hair, taking in her scent, smelling the jasmine.  She reached behind her and wrapping her arm around his neck, twisting herself around to face him.  He pressed her closer to himself and their gazes were locked together.  Rin felt her heart speed up and was taking faster breathes.  Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze and bent forward, breathing against her neck.  Rin shivered with the tickling sensation and her hands clutched at his garments as he began to kiss her in that tender spot.  Rin felt herself responding and bent her head down as he raised his and captured each other's lips.  Their kiss was soft and tender, both slowly taking delight in each other.  Sesshoumaru grew more insisting drawing her out, their kisses became more passionate as their hunger for each other grew.  They parted suddenly, panting for breath.  Sesshoumaru reached forward and pulled the combs out of her hair.  Her dark silk hair fell down in cascades and Sesshoumaru twisted stands around his fingers.  He bent forward suddenly and caught her up in a fierce and passionate kiss.  Rin arched forward deepening her kiss and she tumbled backwards against the ground.  Sesshoumaru reached for her kimono and revealed herself to him.  Then in the pale moonlight he made her his own.

Their lovemaking had first been intense, then had become soft and gentle until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.  Now Sesshoumaru watched his slumbering bride as she lay sleeping beside him.  She was so beautiful, and she was all his.  The woman who was not afraid of him yet still respected him for who he was.  She was the one who had stolen his heart and bridged the gaps between them.  She had taught him what was important and made him realize how futile his beliefs were about the distinction between humans and demons.  He would protect her always, and protect whatever children they might have.  _Children he thought_ Half Breed children_.  He would love them, they would come from both him and Rin.  __They will be like Inuyasha,he thought__ despised by both humans and demons, never belonging. Even he had despised Inuyasha.   He would protect his children.  They would never suffer the hardships his half-brother had endured, was still enduring.  They will become strong and he would watch over them.   He finally understood his father.  Why he had given Inuyasha the Tessaiga.  He had created the sword so that he could protect Inuyasha, save him from his uncontrollable demon blood, and to give him strength rivaling many stronger demons.  Sesshoumaru would follow in his father footsteps, he would use the second orb in such a way to empower his Tensaiga that would give the most protection to his first-born son.  He would continue his father's legacy.  __I guess I do have your weakness for humans too, father.  Sesshoumaru slowly got up, careful not to disturb Rin.  There was something he must do._

            Inuyasha was sleeping fitfully up in the branches of a tree.  His slumber was broken by a powerful demon aura and a familiar scent.  _Shit, Inuyasha swore in his mind, __what the hell does my fucking brother have to come here for.  He silently leapt from the branches, careful not to wake the others.  He could handle Sesshoumaru by himself.  He swiftly ran to the spot where he could sense Sesshoumaru .  The elder demon was standing in the middle of the forest, waiting for him.  "Good Evening, little brother" He greeted Inuyasha.  "What the fuck do you want" Inuyasha countered, brandishing his sword.  Sesshoumaru shook his head.  "Tsk, tsk.  I see that you are as ill mannered as ever.  You should learn to address your betters with more respect."  _

"Yah, well, I didn't come here to talk."    

  _          Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyebrows.  "Well I did."_

            Inuyasha lowered the Tessaiga in surprise.  "You came to _what? _What kinda fool do ya think I am?  You came after this."  With that he swung his large sword.  

Sesshoumaru shook his head.  "One of the reasons I came tonight was to tell you that you never have to worry about me attempting to steal your Tessaiga again."

"Wha.." Inuyasha spluttered.  "I knew it, you finally cracked.  There ain't no reason why you wouldn't want this Tessaiga anymore.  You are just doing this to lower my guard."

"There is a reason.  I finally realized why father gave you that sword."

"What's that?"

"He wanted to protect you."

Inuyasha stared at his brother.  He stared at him for a long time.  He then sheathed his sword.  "I don't know if I buy that shit.  And I still don't know why that would matter to you.  All I can say is that you are acting really weird.  I'm tired and I want to go to bed, so get the hell out of here if all you wanted to do was talk."  He started to turn away.

            "Inuyasha"  Inuyasha turned back.

"Are you glad to be alive, or would you rather that you had never been born?  Would you truly give up everything to stop being a half-breed?"

"What the hell!  What kinda question is that?  Who in their right minds would want to be dead?  Of course I would give up everything to become a full demon.  I have to be strong so that I can defeat powerful demons like you.  Not that I can't do that right now" he added, flexing his claws.

"Would you give up the lives of your friends, that strange priestess girl, for instance?       

"If you dare lay one finger on Kagome's head, I swear I will chop up your insides and feed them to the ravens."  Inuyasha snarled.

"Humans are our weakness, Inuyasha."  Sesshoumaru said. "But also our strength."  

Inuyasha once again stared at his brother with surprise.  

"I have come to realize, Inuyasha, that humans are not the despised creatures I once thought them to be.  True many are inferior to higher class demons, but some have qualities that make up for the rest of humankind.  I think I have finally understood why our father graced you with his special favor and also left you with the Tessaiga.  There were many qualities in humans that he loved.  And he knew the harsh reality you would have to face, so he wanted to protect you.  That is why I will no longer try to take the Tessaiga from you and why I no longer despise you for being half-demon."

Inuyasha just stood there stuttering.  Sesshoumaru continued. "I do not think that we will ever be friends, we will always be rivals at best.  But at least I will no longer lay claim to your life.  After all, human or demon, you are still low class and have intolerable manners."

"What the HELL.  I thought you were trying to make peace.  You better get the fuck away from here before I slice you in two."

"Goodbye Inuyasha."

            Inuyasha went back to the campsite and was about to jump back into his tree until he saw that Kagome was awake.  She got up and the sat next to him beside the tree.  "Where did you go?"  She whispered.  Inuyasha picked her up and jumped into the tree so that they could talk without waking everybody.  "It was Sesshoumaru, he was spouting some weird nonsense.  He must have cracked.  Saying something about not chasing me for the Tessaiga anymore, and even something about humans being our weakness and our strength.  I don't get him at all.  All I know is that he hates humans.  "Hmmmmm" murmured Kagome as she snuggled close to Inuyasha, "That's so sweet." 

"What are  you talking about Kagome" He said blushing, yet at the same time wrapping his arms around her.

"It is obvious that he has fallen in love with Rin.  I was hoping something like that would happen the minute I saw her at the temple.  That would explain his change of attitude towards humans."

Inuyasha looked down at her. "And you think that is sweet, I think that is scary.  That girl has to be insane to fall for someone like Sesshoumaru."

"Mmmmm, Inuyasha, stop talking, I'm trying to go to sleep."  And she snuggled even closer to the half-breed.

Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping girl.  _I guess it isn't that strange, after all, it is happening to me._

Sesshoumaru went back to the glade and lay back down next to Rin.  She stirred and awoke.  "Sesshoumaru, where have you been?"  She asked. 

 "I had some unfinished business."  He whispered.  

"You went to visit Inuyasha, didn't you?" she murmured.  Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows, "How did you know?"  Rin smiled and snuggled close to him.  "I know you Sesshoumaru-sama, I know how you think.  I also know your pride in doing the honorable thing.  You felt it your duty to set things straight with your brother now that you have come to terms with your father's memory."  Sesshoumaru looked at Rin with amazement.  He had been going through this inward struggle alone, without mentioning a word to her and she had known what he was thinking!  She was a woman who truly understood him.  She was his other-half; he would never have to be alone again.  He took her in his arms and fell asleep.  The demon lord and the human girl lay asleep in each other's arms.

_Finite_

Well that was that.  I hope you liked my story.  Please review and tell me what you think.  No matter how long since the last publishing date, I will always like to know that someone enjoyed my fic and stuck with it until the end.  And helpful criticism will be appreciated, I will always be on the quest to become a better writer. 

There is a possibility that I will write more fics.  I was thinking a Sango and Miroku fic.  Or maybe a Rurouni Kenshin fic that has been growing in my mind.  Maybe I will do both.  But I think from now on I will do shorter but more chapters.  It will make it easier, and get me more reviews.  Hmmmm, I wonder if that is a good ploy.  Well, tell me what you think, and I absolutely adore e-mails

ShimmerNymph   

            _             _


End file.
